Sussurro
by Lare Saamts
Summary: Para Isabella Swan, romance não fazia parte do plano. Ela nunca esteve particularmente atraída aos garotos de sua escola. Não até que Edward chegue. UM JURAMENTO SAGRADO, UM ANJO CAÍDO, UM AMOR PROIBIDO. FIC-ADAPTADA.
1. Prólogo

**Título**: **Hush Hush**  
**Autor(a)**: BECCA FITZPATRICK  
**Adaptador(a)**: Lare Saamts  
**Censura**: NC-15  
**Gênero**: Romance, UA, Comédia,  
**Shipper**: Bella/Edward

**Sinopse:**Se apaixonar nunca foi tão fácil... ou tão mortal!

Para Isabella Swan, romance não fazia parte do plano. Ela nunca esteve particularmente atraída aos garotos de sua escola, não importa o quanto sua melhor amiga, Alice, a empurre em cima deles. Não até que Edward chegue.  
Com aquele sorriso torto e olhos que parecem ver dentro dela, Bella fica atraída a ele contra sua vontade.  
Mas após uma série de aterrorizantes encontros, Bella não tem certeza em quem confiar. Edward parece estar em todo o lugar que ela está, e saber mais sobre ela do que seus amigos mais próximos. Ela não consegue decidir se deve cair em seus braços ou correr e se esconder. E quando ela tenta buscar algumas respostas, ela se encontra perto de uma verdade que é mais perturbadora do que qualquer coisa que Edward a faça sentir.  
Porque Bella está bem no meio de uma antiga batalha entre os imortais e aqueles que sucumbiram - e, quando se trata de escolher lados, a escolha errada custará a sua vida.

A história pertence há Becca Fitzpatrick, os personagens há Sthephenie Meyer, a mim pertence somente a adaptação, e tradução.

**UM JURAMENTO SAGRADO, UM ANJO CAÍDO, UM AMOR PROIBIDO**  
ISABELLA SWAN É RESPONSÁVEL E ESPERA e não é de, de maneira alguma, propensa a ser impulsiva. Seu primeiro erro foi ficar caída por Edward. Edward tem um passado que pode ser chamado de qualquer coisa, exceto inofensivo. A melhor coisa que ele já fez foi ficar caído por Bella.  
Após ficar como dupla de Edward na aula de biologia, tudo que Bella quer é ficar longe dele, mas ele sempre parece estar a dois passos a frente dela. Ela consegue sentir os olhos dele nela mesmo quando ele não está nem um pouco por perto. Ela sente-o perto mesmo quando está sozinha em seu quarto. E quando sua atração não pode mais ser negada, ela descobre o segredo sobre quem Edward é e o que o levou a ela. Apesar de todas as perguntas que ela tem sobre o passado dele, no final, haverá somente uma pergunta que eles poderão perguntar um ao outro: O quanto você está disposto a ficar caído?

...Deus não poupou a anjos quando pecaram,  
antes, precipitando-os no inferno,  
os entregou a abismos de trevas,  
reservando-os para o juízo...  
–2 Pedro 2:4

PRÓLOGO

_LOIRE VALL__EY__, FRANÇA.__  
__NOVEMBRO DE 1565__  
_

JAMES ESTAVA COM A FILHA DE UM FAZENDEIRO NOS bancos relvados do rio Loire quando a tempestade começou, e tendo deixado seu cavalo castrado perambulando na clareira, foi deixado com seus dois próprios pés para levarem-no de volta ao château. Ele arrancou uma fivela prateada de seu sapato, a colocou na palma da mão da garota, e a observou sair correndo, lama afundando em sua saia. Então ele colocou suas botas e começou o caminho para casa.  
Chuva envolveu o campo escuro que cercava o Château de Langeais. James pisou sem dificuldade nas sepulturas e húmus submersos do cemitério; mesmo na espessa névoa ele conseguia encontrar seu caminho para casa daqui e não temia se perder. Não havia névoa nenhuma hoje à noite, mas a escuridão e o ataque da chuva eram enganadores o bastante.  
Havia movimento na extremidade da visão de James, e ele virou instantaneamente sua cabeça para esquerda. Ao primeiro olhar, o que parecia ser um grande anjo no topo de um monumento próximo se levantou inteiramente. Nem pedra nem mármore, o garoto tinha braços e pernas. Seu torso estava nu, seus pés descalços, e uma calça de camponês pendia baixa em sua cintura. Ele pulou do monumento, as pontas de seu cabelo preto pingando da chuva. Ele escorregava no seu rosto, que era escuro como o de um espanhol.  
A mão de James arrastou-se para o punho de sua espada. "Quem está aí?"  
A boca do garoto deu um vestígio de sorriso.  
"Não brinque com o _Duque_ de Langeais," James avisou. "Eu pedi o seu nome. Dê-o."  
"_ Duque_?" O garoto se inclinou contra um salgueiro retorcido. "Ou bastardo?" James desembainhou sua espada. "Retire o que disse! Meu pai era o _Duque_ de Langeais. Eu sou o _Duque_ de Langeais agora," ele acrescentou desajeitadamente, e se amaldiçoou por isso.  
O garoto James ferveu com o afrontoso insulto. "E o _seu_ pai?" ele exigiu, estendendo sua espada. Ele ainda não conhecia todos os seus vassalos, mas ele estava aprendendo. Ele marcaria o nome da família desse garoto a ferro na memória. "Eu perguntarei mais uma vez," ele disse em uma voz baixa, esfregando uma mão pelo seu rosto para afastar a chuva. "Quem é você?"  
O garoto andou e empurrou de lado a espada. Ele de repente parecia mais velho do que James havia presumido, talvez até mesmo um ou dois anos mais velho do que James. "Um dos descendentes do Diabo," ele respondeu.  
James sentiu um aperto de medo em seu estômago. "Você é um lunático delirante," ele disse entre os dentes. "Caia fora do meu caminho."  
O chão abaixo de James se inclinou. Explosões de dourado e vermelho estouraram atrás de seus olhos. Encurvado com suas unhas triturando suas coxas, ele olhou para o garoto, pestanejando e arfando, tentando achar sentido no que acontecia. Sua mente vacilava como se não fosse mais sua para comandar.  
O garoto se agachou para nivelar seus olhos. "Escute cuidadosamente. Eu preciso de algo de você. Eu não irei embora até eu ter isso. Você entende?"  
Cerrando seus dentes, James balançou sua cabeça para expressar sua descrença – seu desacato. Ele tentou cuspir no garoto, mas escorreu em seu queixo, sua língua recusando-se a obedecê-lo.  
O garoto entrelaçou suas mãos ao redor das de James; o calor delas o queimou e ele soltou um grito.  
"Eu preciso do seu juramento de lealdade," o garoto disse. "Ajoelhe-se sobre um joelho e jure." James ordenou sua garganta a rir cruelmente, mas sua garganta constringiu e ele se afogou com o som. Seu joelho direito entortou como se tivesse sido chutado por trás, apesar de ninguém estar lá, e ele tropeçou para a frente na lama. Ele se curvou de lado e forçou vômito sem sucesso.  
"Jure," o garoto repetiu.  
Calor fluiu no pescoço de James; precisou de toda a sua energia para curvar suas mãos em dois punhos fracos. Ele riu de si mesmo, mas não havia humor. Ele não fazia idéia de como, mas o garoto estava infligindo a náusea e a fraqueza dentro dele. Ela não seria suspensa até que ele prestasse o juramento. Ele diria o que tivesse que dizer, mas ele jurou em seu coração que destruiria o garoto por essa humilhação.  
"Lorde, eu me torno seu homem," James disse venenosamente.  
O garoto levantou James de pé. "Me encontre aqui no começo do mês hebreu de Cheshvan. Durante as duas semanas entre a lua nova e a cheia, eu precisarei de seu serviço."  
É o oitavo mês do calendário hebraico, e geralmente cai entre outubro/novembro no calendário gregoriano.  
"Uma... _quinzena_?" Toda a estrutura de James tremeu debaixo do peso de sua raiva. "_Eu sou o Duque de Langeais_!"  
"Você é um Nephil," o garoto disse em uma fatia de sorriso.  
James tinha uma réplica profana na ponta da língua, mas ele a engoliu. Suas próximas palavras foram ditas com gelado veneno. "O que você disse?"  
"Você pertence a raça bíblica dos Nephilim. Seu pai verdadeiro era um anjo que caiu do céu. Você é metade mortal." Os olhos escuros do garoto se levantaram, encontrando os de James. "Metade anjo caído." A voz do tutor de James foi trazida dos recessos de sua mente, lendo passagens da Bíblia, contando de uma raça depravada criada quando anjos lançados do céu se acasalaram com mulheres mortais. Uma raça apavorante e poderosa. Um calafrio que não era repulsa total arrastou-se por James. "Quem é você?"  
O garoto se virou, afastando-se, e embora James quisesse ir atrás dele, ele não conseguia ordenar suas pernas a suportar seu peso. Ajoelhado ali, pestanejando através da chuva, ele viu duas cicatrizes grossas nas costas do torso nu do garoto. Elas se estreitavam para formar um V de ponta-cabeça.  
"Você é um – caído?" ele chamou. "Suas asas foram arrancadas, não foram?"  
O garoto – anjo – quem quer que ele fosse, não se virou. James não precisou da confirmação.  
"O serviço que eu vou prover," ele gritou. "Eu exijo saber o que é!"  
O ar ressoou com a baixa risada do garoto.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO **1**

COLDWATER, MAINE  
DIAS ATUAIS

**E**U ENTREI NA AULA DE BIOLOGIA E MEU QUEIXO CAIU. Misteriosamente aderido ao quadro-negro estava uma boneca Barbie, com Ken ao seu lado. Eles foram forçados a dar os braços e estavam nus, exceto por folhas artificiais colocadas em alguns lugares específicos. Rabiscado acima de suas cabeças em giz grosso rosa estava a convocação:  
BEM VINDOS À REPRODUÇÃO HUMANA (SEXO)  
Ao meu lado, Alice Brandon disse, "É exatamente por isso que a escola proíbe câmeras de celular. Fotos disso no eZine seriam toda a evidência que eu precisaria para ir ao conselho da educação para remover biologia. E então teríamos essa hora para fazer algo produtivo – como receber monitoramento particular de veteranos gracinhas."  
"Ora, Alice," eu disse, "Eu podia jurar que você estava esperando essa unidade o semestre todo." Alice abaixou os cílios e sorriu maliciosamente. "Essa aula não vai me ensinar nada que eu já não saiba."  
" Alice? Tipo, virgem?"  
"Não tão alto." Ela piscou bem quando o sino tocou, mandando nós duas a nossos lugares, que eram lado a lado na nossa mesa compartilhada.  
O Treinador Carlisle Cullen agarrou o apito balançando de uma corrente ao redor de seu pescoço e o assoprou. "Assentos, time!" O Treinador considerava ensinar biologia do segundo ano uma missão secundária de seu trabalho como treinador de basquete escolar, e todos sabíamos disso.  
"Vocês podem não ter percebido que sexo é mais do que uma viagem de quinze minutos ao banco traseiro do carro. É ciência. E o que é ciência?"  
"Uma chatice," algum garoto no fundo da sala gritou.  
"A única aula que eu estou reprovando," disse outro.  
Os olhos do Treinador examinaram a fileira da frente, parando em mim. "Bella?"  
"O estudo de alguma coisa," eu disse.  
Ele andou até aqui e enfiou seu dedo indicador na mesa na minha frente. "O que mais?" "Conhecimento ganho através de experimentos e observações." Adorável. Eu soava como se estivesse fazendo um teste para um audiobook do nosso texto.  
"Com suas próprias palavras."  
Eu toquei a ponta da minha língua com meu lábio superior e tentei um sinônimo. "Ciência é uma investigação." Soava como uma pergunta.  
"Ciência é uma investigação," o Treinador disse, esfregando suas mãos juntas. "Ciência exigi que nós nos tranformemos em espiões."  
Colocado desse jeito, ciência quase soa divertido. Mas eu estivera na aula do Treinador tempo suficiente para não ter muitas esperanças.  
"Uma boa investigação precisa de prática," ele continuou.  
"Assim como sexo," veio outro comentário do fundo da sala. Todos nós engolimos a risada enquanto o Treinador apontava um dedo acusador para o transgressor.  
"Isso _não será_ parte da lição de casa de hoje a noite." O Treinador virou sua atenção de volta a mim. "Bella, você está se sentando ao lado da Alice desde o começo do ano." Eu assenti, mas tinha um mau pressentimento sobre onde isso estava chegando. "Ambas estão no eZine da escola juntas." Novamente eu assenti. "Aposto que conhecem bastante uma sobre a outra."  
Alice chutou minha perna debaixo da nossa mesa. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Que ele não fazia idéia do quanto conhecíamos uma sobre a outra. E eu não quero só dizer os segredos que enterramos em nossos diários. Alice é minha des-gêmea. Ela tem olhos verdes, cabelos escuros e curtos e alguns quilos abaixo de curvilínea. Eu sou uma morena de olhos castanhos, e pele pálida, com um volume de cabelo encaracolado que se mantém firme até mesmo contra a melhor chapinha. E sou só pernas, como um banquinho de bar. Mas há uma corda invisível que nos une; ambas juramos que esse laço começou bem antes do nascimento. Ambas juramos que continuará seguro pelo resto das nossas vidas. O Treinador deu uma olhada na sala. "De fato, eu aposto que cada um de vocês conhece a pessoa sentando ao lado de você bem o bastante. Vocês escolheram os assentos que escolheram por uma razão, certo? Familiaridade. Que pena que os melhores detetives evitam familiaridade. Ela entorpece o instinto investigativo. E é por isso que, hoje, vamos criar um novo mapa de assentos."  
Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas Alice chegou antes. "Mas que porcaria? É abril. Tipo, quase o final do ano. Você não pode mexer nesse tipo de negócio agora."  
O Treinador deu um vestígio de sorriso. "Eu posso mexer nesse negócio até o último dia do semestre. E se você reprovar na minha aula, você estará de volta aqui no ano que vem, onde eu estarei mexendo nesse tipo de negócio novamente."  
Alice fez uma carranca para ele. Ela é famosa por aquela carranca. É um olhar que faz tudo, exceto sibilar audivelmente. Aparentemente imune a ele, o Treinador trouxe seu apito aos lábios, e captamos a idéia.  
"Cada parceiro sentado no lado esquerdo da mesa – a esquerda de vocês – mova-se um assento para frente. Aqueles na fileira da frente – sim, incluindo você, Alice – movam-se para os fundos."  
Alice enfiou seu caderno dentro de sua mochila e arrebentou o zíper ao fechar. Eu mordi meu lábio e acenei um pequeno adeus. Então eu me virei ligeiramente, checando a sala atrás de mim. Eu conhecia os nomes de todos os meus colegas de sala... Exceto um. O transferido. O Treinador nunca o chamou, e ele parecia preferir desse jeito. Ele se sentava desleixadamente uma mesa atrás, gelados olhos negros encarando à frente firmemente. Exatamente como sempre. Eu nem por um momento acreditava que ele simplesmente sentava lá, dia após dia, encarando o vazio. Ele estava pensando algo, mas o instinto me dizia que eu provavelmente não queria saber o que.  
Ele assentou seu livro de biologia na mesa e deslizou na antiga cadeira da Alice.  
Eu sorri. "Oi. Eu sou a Bella." Seus olhos negros me cortaram, e os cantos de sua boca inclinaram-se para cima. Meu coração errou uma batida e naquela pausa, um sentimento de triste escuridão pareceu deslizar como uma sombra sobre mim. Ele sumiu em um instante, mas eu ainda estava encarando-o. Seu sorriso não era amigável. Era um sorriso que soletrava encrenca. Como uma promessa.  
Eu me foquei no quadro negro. A Barbie e o Ken encararam de volta com sorrisos estranhamente alegres.  
O Treinador disse, "Reprodução humana pode ser um assunto pegajoso –"  
"Uiii!" resmungou um coro de estudantes.  
"É preciso um manuseamento maduro. E como toda ciência, a melhor abordagem é aprender a investigar. Pelo resto da aula, pratiquem essa técnica descobrindo o quanto puderem sobre seu novo parceiro. Amanhã, tragam em escrito suas descobertas, e acreditem em mim, eu vou checar a autenticidade. Isso é biologia, não inglês, então nem pensem em ficcionalizar suas respostas. Eu quero ver interação e trabalho em equipe reais." Havia um Ou então implícito.  
Eu me sentei perfeitamente imóvel. A bola estava no campo dele – eu tinha sorrido, e olha como isso ajudou. Eu enruguei meu nariz, tentando descobrir a que ele cheirava. Não a cigarros. Algo mais profundo, mais asqueroso.  
Charutos.  
Eu encontrei o relógio na parede e bati meu lápis na hora da segunda mão. Eu plantei meu cotovelo na mesa e apoiei meu queixo no meu punho. Eu soprei um suspiro.  
Ótimo. A esse ponto eu iria falhar.  
Eu estava com meus olhos fixos a frente, mas eu ouvi o suave deslizar de sua caneta. Ele estava escrevendo, e eu queria saber o que. Dez minutos sentados juntos não o qualificava para fazer qualquer suposição sobre mim. Movendo um olhar lateral, eu vi que seu papel tinha várias linhas escritas e estava crescendo.  
"O que você está escrevendo?" eu perguntei.  
"E ela fala inglês," ele disse enquanto rabiscava, cada pincelada de sua mão suave e preguiçosa ao mesmo tempo. Eu me inclinei o mais perto dele que eu ousava, tentando ler o que mais ele tinha escrito, mas ele dobrou o papel ao meio, escondendo a lista.  
"O que você escreveu?" Eu exigi.  
Ele esticou a mão para o meu papel não-usado, deslizando-o pela mesa na direção dele. Ele o amassou em uma bola. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele o jogou numa lata de lixo ao lado da mesa do Treinador. O arremesso caiu dentro.  
Eu encarei a lata de lixo por um momento, presa entre a descrença e a raiva. Então eu abri meu caderno em uma página em branco. "Qual é o seu nome?" Eu perguntei, o lápis pronto para escrever.  
Eu olhei para cima a tempo de captar outro sorriso sombrio. Esse parecia me desafiar a arrancar qualquer coisa dele.  
"Seu nome?" Eu repeti, esperando que fosse minha imaginação minha voz ter vacilado.  
"Me chama de Edward. Sério. _Me chama_."  
Ele piscou quando disse isso, e eu estava bem certa de que ele estava me zoando. "O que você faz nas suas horas de ócio?" eu perguntei.  
"Eu não tenho tempo livre."  
"Presumo que essa tarefa vale nota, então me faz um favor?"  
Ele se reclinou em seu assento, dobrando seus braços atrás de sua cabeça. "Que tipo de favor?"  
Eu tinha bastante certeza de que isso uma indireta, e eu lutei por um jeito de mudar de assunto.  
"Tempo livre," ele repetiu pensativamente. "Eu tiro fotos."  
Eu copiei _Fotografia_ no meu papel.  
"Eu não terminei," ele disse. "Eu tenho uma bela coleção de uma colunista de eZine que acredita que há verdade em comer organicamente, que escreve poesia em segredo, e que estremece ao pensar em ter que escolher entre Stanford, Yale, e... qual é aquela grandona com _H_?"  
Eu o encarei por um momento, balançada por ele ter acertado _na mosca_. Eu não tinha o pressentimento de que era um chute. Ele _sabia_. E eu queria saber como – agora.  
"Mas você não acabará indo para nenhuma delas."  
"Eu não irei?" Eu perguntei sem pensar. Ele prendeu seus dedos debaixo do assento da minha cadeira, me arrastando para mais perto dele. Não certa se deveria escapar e mostrar medo, ou fazer nada e fingir tédio, eu escolhi o último.  
Ele disse, "Embora você prosperasse nas três escolas, você as desdenha por serem um cliché em realização. Julgar é sua terceira maior fraqueza."  
"E minha segunda?" Eu disse com bastante raiva. Quem era esse cara? Essa era algum tipo de piada perturbadora?  
"Você não sabe como confiar. Eu retiro o que disse. Você confia – só que nas pessoas erradas."  
"E o meu _primeiro_?" Eu exigi.  
"Você mantém a vida numa coleira curta."  
"O que isso quer dizer?"  
"Você tem medo do que não consegue controlar."  
O cabelo na minha nuca ficou de pé, e a temperatura na sala pareceu esfriar. Normalmente eu teria ido diretamente para a mesa do Treinador e pedido um novo mapa de assentos. Mas eu me recusava a deixar Edward pensar que ele podia me intimidar ou assustar. Eu senti uma necessidade irracional de me defender e decidi bem ali e agora que eu não recuaria até que ele recuasse.  
"Você dorme pelada?" ele perguntou.  
Minha boca ameaçou cair, mas eu a segurei no lugar. "Você está longe de ser a pessoa a quem eu contaria."  
"Já foi a um psiquiatra?"  
"Não," eu menti. A verdade era que eu tinha consulta com o psicólogo da escola, Dr. Hendrickson. Não era por escolha, e não era algo que eu gostasse de falar sobre.  
"Fez algo ilegal?"  
"Não." Ocasionalmente passar do limite de velocidade não contaria. Não com ele. "Por que você não me pergunta algo normal? Como... meu tipo favorito de música?"  
"Eu não vou perguntar o que eu posso adivinhar."  
"Você _não_sabe o tipo de música que eu escuto."  
"Barroco. Com você, tudo é ordem, controle. Eu aposto que você toca... violoncelo?" Ele disse isso como se tivesse chutado do nada.  
"Errado." Outra mentira, mas essa enviou um arrepio pela minha pele que deixou meus dedos formigando. Quem era ele, _realmente_? Se ele sabia que eu tocava violoncelo, o que mais ele sabia? "O que é isso?" Edward deu um tapinha com sua caneta no interior do meu pulso. Instintivamente eu recuei.  
"Uma marca de nascença."  
"Parece uma cicatriz. Você é suicida, Bella?" Seus olhos se conectaram com os meus, e eu pude sentir ele rindo. "Pais casados ou divorciados?"  
"Eu moro com a minha mãe."  
"Onde está o pai?"  
"Meu pai morreu ano passado."  
"Como ele morreu?"  
Eu hesitei. "Ele foi – assassinado. Esse é um território meio pessoal, se não se importa."  
Houve uma contagem de silêncio e a beirada dos olhos de Edward pareceu suavizar um pouco. "Isso deve ser duro." Ele soava sério.  
O sino tocou e Edward estava de pé, caminhando em direção a porta.  
"Espera," eu chamei. Ele não se virou. "Com licença!" Ele tinha passado pela porta. "Hey! Eu não peguei nada sobre você."  
Ele se virou e andou na minha direção. Tomando minha mão, ele rabiscou algo nela antes de eu a puxar.  
Eu olhei para baixo para os sete números em tinta vermelha na minha palma e fechei a mão ao redor deles. Eu queria dizer a ele que de jeito nenhum seu telefone tocaria hoje à noite. Eu queria dizer a ele que era culpa dele por tomar todo o tempo me questionando. Eu queria um monte de coisas, mas eu só fiquei parada lá parecendo como se não soubesse abrir minha boca.  
Por fim eu disse, "Estou ocupada hoje à noite."  
"Assim como eu." Ele sorriu e se foi.  
Eu fiquei pregada no lugar, digerindo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele tinha comido todo o tempo me questionando de propósito? Para que eu _falhasse_? Ele achava que um relampejo de sorriso o redimiria? _Sim_, eu pensei. _Sim, ele achava._  
"Eu não vou ligar!" Eu gritei depois dele. "Não – nunca!"  
"Você terminou a sua coluna para o prazo de amanhã?" Era a Alice. Ele apareceu ao meu lado, anotando no caderno que ela carregava para todo lugar. "Estou pensando em escrever a minha sobre a injustiça do mapa de assentos. Eu fiquei com uma garota que disse que tinha acabado um tratamento para piolho essa manhã." "Meu novo parceiro," eu disse, apontando no corredor para as costas de Edward. Ele tinha um andar irritantemente confiante, do tipo que você acha combinado com camisetas desbotadas e um chapéu de caubói. Edward não usava nenhum dos dois. Ele era um garoto do tipo Levi's-escura-jaqueta-escura-botas-escuras.  
"O veterano transferido? Acho que ele não estudou o bastante da primeira vez. Ou da segunda." Ela me deu um olhar astucioso. "Na terceira ele tem sorte."  
"Ele me dá arrepios. Ele conhecia a minha música. Sem qualquer dica, ele disse, 'Barroco'." Eu fiz uma péssima imitação de sua voz baixa.  
"Chute de sorte?"  
"Ele sabia.... outras coisas."  
"Como o quê?"  
Eu soltei um suspiro. Ele sabia mais do que eu queria contemplar confortavelmente. "Tipo como me enlouquecer," eu disse por fim. "Eu vou dizer ao Treinador que ele tem que nos trocar de volta."  
"Vai nessa. Eu podia ter um gancho para o meu próximo artigo no eZine. 'Segunda-anista Defende-se.' Melhor ainda, 'Mapa de Assento Leva um Tapa na Cara.' Hmm. Eu gostei."  
No final do dia, fui eu quem levou um tapa na cara. O Treinador recusou meu pedido para repensar o mapa de assentos. Parecia que eu estava presa com o Edward.  
Por ora.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO **2**

**M**INHA MÃE E EU VIVÍAMOS EM UMA FRIA casa de fazenda do século dezoito no limite de Coldwater. É a única casa na Alameda Hawthorne, e os vizinhos mais próximos estão há quase 1,6 quilômetros de distância. Às vezes me pergunto se o construtor original percebeu que de todos os pedaços de terra disponíveis, ele decidiu construir a casa no olho de uma misteriosa inversão atmosférica que parece sugar toda a névoa da costa do Maine e transplantá-la no nosso jardim. A casa estava nesse momento velada por uma melancolia que lembrava espíritos que escaparam e estão vagando.  
Eu passei a noite plantada em um banquinho de bar na cozinha na companhia da lição de álgebra e Esme, nossa governanta. Minha mãe trabalha para a Empresa de Leilão Hugo Renaldi, coordenando leilões imobiliários e de antiguidades em toda a costa oeste. Essa semana ela estava em Charleston, Carolina do Sul. Seu trabalho requeria muitas viagens, e ela pagava Esme para cozinhar e limpar, mas eu estava bem certa de que as letras miúdas da descrição do trabalho da Esme incluíam manter um olho observador e parental em mim.  
"Como foi a escola?" Esme perguntou com um ligeiro sotaque alemão. Ela estava de pé na cozinha.  
"Tenho um novo parceiro de biologia."  
"Isso é uma coisa boa, ou uma coisa ruim?"  
"Alice era a minha antiga parceira."  
"Humph." sacolejou. "Uma coisa ruim, então."  
Eu suspirei em concordância.  
"Me conte sobre a sua nova parceira. Essa garota, como ela é?"  
"Ele é alto, pálido, e irritante." E misteriosamente fechado. Os olhos de Edward eram órbitas negras. Retendo tudo e retornando nada. Não que eu _quisesse_ saber mais sobre o Edward. Já que eu não tinha gostado do que eu tinha visto na superfície, eu duvidava de que eu gostaria do que estivesse espreitando lá no fundo. Só que, isso não era exatamente verdade. Eu tinha gostado _muito_ do que eu tinha visto. Músculos longos e magros em seus braços, ombros largos, mas relaxados, e um sorriso que era parcialmente brincalhão, parcialmente sedutivo. Eu estava em uma aliança incômoda comigo mesma, tentando ignorar o que começara a parecer irresistível.  
As nove horas, Esme terminou o jantar e trancou a casa ao sair. Como forma de adeus, eu pisquei as luzes da varanda duas vezes; elas devem deve ter penetrado a névoa, porque ela respondeu com uma buzina. Eu estava sozinha.  
Eu fiz um inventário dos sentimentos brincando dentro de mim. Eu não estava com fome. Eu não estava cansada. Eu não estava nem mesmo tão solitária. Mas eu _estava_ um pouco inquieta sobre a minha tarefa de biologia. Eu tinha dito ao Edward que eu não ligaria, e seis horas atrás eu tinha falado sério. Tudo em que eu podia pensar agora era que eu não queria falhar. Biologia era a minha matéria mais difícil. Minha nota oscilava problematicamente entre 9 e 8. Na minha mente, essa era a diferença entre uma bolsa de estudos integral e parcial no meu  
futuro.  
Eu fui para a cozinha e peguei o telefone. Eu olhei para o que tinha sobrado dos sete números ainda tatuados na minha mão. Secretamente, eu esperava que o Edward não atendesse a minha ligação. Se ele não estivesse disponível ou cooperasse nas tarefas, era uma evidência que eu podia usar contra ele  
para convencer o Treinador a desfazer o mapa de assentos. Sentindo-me esperançosa, eu digitei seu número.  
Edward respondeu no terceiro toque. "E aí?"  
Em um tom prosaico, eu disse, "Estou ligando para ver se podemos nos encontrar hoje a noite. Eu sei que você disse que está ocupado, mas–"  
"Bella." Edward disse meu nome como se fosse a parte final de uma piada. "Achei que você não fosse ligar. Nunca." Eu odiava estar comendo as minhas palavras. Eu odiava o Edward por estar esfregando-as. Eu odiava o Treinador por suas tarefas enlouquecedoras. Eu abri minha boca, esperando que algo inteligente saísse. "Bem, podemos nos encontrar ou não?"  
"Acontece que eu não posso."  
"Não pode ou não vai?"  
"Estou no meio de um jogo de sinuca." Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz. "Um jogo de sinuca importante."  
Pelo barulho de fundo que eu ouvi em sua linha, eu acreditava que ele estava dizendo a verdade – sobre o jogo de sinuca. Se isso era mais importante que a minha tarefa de biologia, era debatível.  
"Onde você está?" eu perguntei.  
"Bo's Arcade. Não é o seu tipo de lugar."  
"Então vamos fazer a entrevista no telefone. Eu tenho uma lista de perguntas bem–"  
Ele desligou na minha cara.  
Eu encarei o telefone em descrença, então arranquei uma folha de papel em branco do meu caderno. Eu rabisquei _Babaca_ na primeira linha. Na linha abaixo dessa eu acrescentei _Fuma charutos. Vai morrer de câncer de pulmão. Com sorte logo. Excelente forma física._  
Eu imediatamente risquei a última observação até que ficasse ilegível.  
O relógio do micro-ondas piscava 21:05. Da minha perspectiva, eu tinha duas escolhas. Ou eu inventava minha entrevista com o Edward, ou eu dirigia até a Bo's Arcade. A primeira opção podia ter sido tentadora, se ao menos pudesse bloquear a voz do Treinador alertando que ele checaria todas as respostas para autenticidade. Eu não conhecia o suficiente sobre Edward para blefar a entrevista inteira. E a segunda opção? Nem mesmo remotamente tentadora.  
Eu atrasei tomar uma decisão tempo o bastante para ligar para minha mãe. Parte do nosso acordo para ela trabalhar e viajar tanto era que eu agisse responsavelmente e não fosse o tipo de filha que requisitasse supervisão constante. Eu gostava da minha liberdade, e eu não queria fazer nada para dar à minha mãe uma razão para cortar seu salário e pegar um trabalho local para ficar de olho em mim.  
No quarto toque, seu correio de voz atendeu. Eu fiquei na fila, esperando passar pelas cordas. Enquanto o grupo à minha frente pagava, eu passei me espremendo, andando na direção do labirinto de sirenes estrondeantes e das luzes piscantes.  
"Acha que merece um passe grátis?" gritou uma voz rouca de fumaça.  
Eu me virei e pestanejei para o caixa excepcionalmente tatuado. Eu disse, "Não estou aqui para brincar. Estou procurando por alguém."  
Ele resmungou. "Se quiser passar por mim, tem que pagar." Ele colocou suas palmas sobre o balcão, onde uma tabela de preços tinha sido colada com durex, mostrando que eu devia quinze dólares. Somente dinheiro.  
Eu não tinha dinheiro. E se eu tivesse, eu não teria desperdiçado-o gastando uns poucos minutos interrogando o Edward sobre sua vida pessoal. Eu senti um fluxo de raiva pelo mapa de assentos e por ter que estar aqui em primeiro lugar. Eu só precisava achar o Edward, então podíamos assegurar a entrevista do lado de fora. Eu não tinha dirigido até aqui para ir embora de mãos vazias.  
"Se eu não voltar em dois minutos, eu pago os quinze dólares," eu disse. Antes que eu pudesse exercitar um melhor julgamento ou reunir um rico mais de coragem, eu fiz algo totalmente fora do normal e me abaixei por debaixo das cordas. Eu não parei lá. Eu me apressei pela arcada, mantendo meus olhos abertos pelo Edward. Eu disse a mim mesma que não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo isso, mas eu era como uma bola de neve rolante, ganhando velocidade e ímpeto. Nesse momento eu só queria achar o Edward e cair fora.  
O caixa me seguiu, gritando, "Ei!"  
Certa de que o Edward não estava no nível principal, eu corri escada abaixo, seguindo placas para o Ozz' Pool Hall. Ao fim da escada, uma trilha de iluminação turva iluminava diversas mesas de pôquer, todas em uso. Fumaça de charuto quase tão grossa quanto a névoa envolvendo a minha casa escurecia o teto baixo. Aninhada entre as mesas de pôquer e o bar estava uma fileira de mesas de sinuca. Edward estava esticado na que ficava transversalmente a mim, tentando uma difícil tacada de mestre. "Edward!" eu chamei.  
Bem quando eu falei, ele atirou seu taco de sinuca, impulsionando-o no topo da mesa. Sua cabeça levantou-se rapidamente. Ele me encarou com uma mistura de surpresa e curiosidade.  
O caixa claudicou os passos atrás de mim, mirando no meu ombro com sua mão. "Para cima. Agora."  
A boca do Edward se deslocou em outro quase sorriso. Difícil dizer se era zombador ou amigável. "Ela está comigo."  
Isso pareceu ter alguma influência com o caixa, que relaxou seu aperto. Antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia, eu retirei sua mão e contorci-me entre as mesas na direção do Edward. Eu andei os primeiros diversos passos a passos largos, mas descobri minha confiança escorregando quando mais perto eu chegava dele.  
Eu fiquei imediatamente consciente de algo diferente nele. Eu não conseguia exatamente afirmar o que, mas eu podia sentir isso como eletricidade. Mais animosidade?  
Mais confiança.  
Mais liberdade de ser ele mesmo. E aqueles olhos negros estavam me incomodando. Eles eram como imãs, unindo-se a cada movimento meu. Eu engoli em seco discretamente e tentei ignorar o enjoativo sapateado no meu estômago. Eu não conseguia exatamente afirmar o que, mas algo em Edward não era correto. Algo nele não era normal. Algo não era... Seguro.  
"Desculpe por ter desligado," Edward disse, vindo ao meu lado. "A recepção não é boa aqui embaixo."  
É, tá bom.  
Com uma inclinação de sua cabeça, Edward gesticulou para que os outros fossem embora. Houve um silêncio inquietante antes que qualquer um se movesse. O primeiro cara a sair bateu no meu ombro enquanto passava. Eu dei um passo para trás para me equilibrar e olhei para cima bem em tempo de receber olhares frios de outros dois jogadores enquanto eles partiam.  
Ótimo. Não era _minha_ culpa que Edward era meu parceiro. "Bola oito? " Eu perguntei a ele, levantando minhas sobrancelhas e tentando soar completamente certa de mim mesma, dos meus arredores. Talvez ele estivesse certo e o Bo's não fosse o meu tipo de lugar. Isso não queria dizer que eu ia correr em direção às portas. "Em quanto estão as apostas?"  
Seu sorriso se alargou. Dessa vez eu estava bem certa de que ele estava zombando de mim. "Nós não jogamos por dinheiro."  
Eu coloquei minha bolsa de mão na ponta da mesa. "Que pena. Eu ia apostar tudo que eu tenho contra você." Eu levantei minha tarefa, duas linhas já preenchidas. "Algumas rápidas perguntas e estou fora daqui."  
"Babaca?" Edward leu em voz alta, inclinando-se sobre seu taco de sinuca. "Câncer de pulmão? É pra isso ser profético?"  
Eu ventilei a tarefa pelo ar. "Assumo que você contribuiu para a atmosfera. Quantos charutos por noite? Um? Dois?"  
"Eu não fumo." Ele soava sincero, mas eu não engolia.  
"Mm-hmm," eu disse, deixando o papel de lado entre a bola oito e a roxa sólida. Eu acidentalmente acotovelei a roxa sólida enquanto escrevia _Charutos, definitivamente_ na linha três.  
"Você está bagunçando o jogo," Edward disse, ainda sorrindo.  
Eu captei seu olhar e não pude evitar igualar seu sorriso – brevemente. "Com sorte não em seu favor. Maior sonho?" Eu estava orgulhosa dessa porque sabia que iria aturdi-lo. Ela requeria premeditação.  
"Beijar você."  
"Isso não é engraçado," eu disse, segurando seus olhos, grata por não ter gaguejado.  
"Não, mas fez você corar."  
Eu me empurrei para o lado da mesa, tentando parecer apática enquanto fazia isso. Eu cruzei minhas pernas, usando meu joelho como uma tábua para escrever. "Você trabalha?" "Eu sirvo mesas no Borderline. O melhor restaurante mexicano da cidade."  
"Religião?"  
Ele não pareceu surpreso pela pergunta, mas ele não pareceu radiante com ela tampouco. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito algumas rápidas perguntas. Você já está na número quatro."  
"Religião?" eu perguntei mais firmemente.  
Edward arrastou uma mão pensativamente pela linha de sua mandíbula. "Religião não... culto."  
"Você pertence a um culto?" Eu percebi tarde demais que, embora eu soasse surpresa, eu não deveria ter.  
"Acontece que eu estou precisando de um sacrifício feminino saudável. Eu planejava seduzi-la para que confiasse em mim primeiro, mas se você está pronta agora..."  
Qualquer sorriso restante no meu rosto desapareceu. "Você não está me impressionando."  
"Eu não comecei a tentar ainda."  
Eu me debruei da mesa e fiquei de pé encarando-o. Ele era uma cabeça inteira mais alto. "Alice me disse que você é um veterano. Quantas vezes você reprovou em biologia do segundo ano? Uma vez? Duas vezes?"  
"Alice não é minha porta-voz."  
"Está negando ter reprovado?"  
"Estou te dizendo que eu não fui para a escola ano passado." Seus olhos me zombaram.. Isso só me deixou mais determinada.  
"Você é uma cabulador?"  
Edward deitou seu taco de sinuca no topo da mesa e curvou um dedo para mim chegar mais perto. Eu não cheguei. "Um segredo?" ele disse em tons confidenciais. "Eu nunca fui pra escola antes. Outro segredo? Não é tão chato quando eu esperava."  
Ele estava mentindo. Todos iam para a escola. Havia leis. Ele estava mentindo para tirar alguma resposta de mim.  
"Você acha que eu estou mentindo," ele disse em volta de um sorriso.  
"Você nunca foi para a escola, nunca? Se isso for verdade – e você está certo, eu não acho que seja – o que fez você decidir vir esse ano?"  
"Você."  
O impulso de me sentir assustada golpeou-me, mas eu disse a mim mesma que era exatamente isso que Edward queria. Marcando meu território, eu tentei agir irritada, ao invés. Ainda assim, levei um momento para achar minha voz. "Essa não é uma resposta de verdade." Ele deve ter dado um passo para mais perto, porque de repente nossos corpos estavam separados por nada mais do que uma superficial margem de ar. "Seus olhos, Bella. Esses olhos castanhos são surpreendentemente irresistíveis." Ele curvou sua cabeça de lado, como se para me estudar de um novo ângulo. "E essa boca curvilínea assassina."  
Espantada não tanto pelo comentário dele, mas pela parte de mim que respondeu positivamente a ele, eu recuei. "Já chega. Vou cair fora daqui."  
Mas assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que elas não eram verdadeiras. Eu senti o desejo de dizer algo mais. Selecionando os pensamentos emaranhados na minha cabeça, eu tentei achar o que era que eu sentia que devia dizer. Por que ele era tão irrisório, e por que ele agia como se eu tivesse feito algo para merecer isso?  
"Você parece saber muito sobre mim," eu disse, fazendo a atenuação do ano. "Mais do que você deveria. Você parece saber exatamente o que dizer para me deixar desconfortável."  
"Você facilita."  
Uma faísca de raiva disparou por mim. "Você admite que está fazendo isso de propósito?"  
"Isso?"  
"Isso – me provocando."  
"Diga 'provocando' novamente. Sua boca fica provocativa quando você faz isso."  
"Acabamos aqui. Termine seu jogo de sinuca." Eu agarrei seu taco de sinuca da mesa e empurrei para ele. Ele não o pegou.  
"Eu não gosto de sentar do seu lado," eu disse. "Eu não gosto de ser sua parceira. Eu não gosto do seu sorriso condescente." Minha mandíbula tremeu – algo que tipicamente acontecia quando eu mentia. Eu me perguntei se eu estava mentindo agora. Se eu estivesse, eu queria me chutar. "Eu não gosto de você," eu disse o mais convincentemente que consegui, e enfiei o taco contra seu peito.  
"Estou feliz pelo Treinador nos ter colocado juntos," ele disse. Eu detectei uma leve ironia na palavra "Treinador," mas eu não consegui descobrir nenhum significado escondido. Dessa vez ele pegou o taco de sinuca.  
"Estou trabalhando para mudar isso," eu reagi. Edward achou que isso era tão engraçado que seus dentes apareceram em seu sorriso. Ele se esticou até mim, e antes que eu pudesse me afastar, ele desembaraçou algo do meu cabelo.  
"Pedaço de papel," ele explicou, jogando-o no chão. Enquanto ele esticava sua mão, eu notei uma marca na parte interna do seu pulso. De primeira eu presumi que fosse uma tatuagem, mas um segundo olhar revelou um marrom rubicundo, uma marca de nascença ligeiramente levantada. Era da forma de um pingo de tinta esparramado.  
"Que lugar infeliz para uma marca de nascença," eu disse, mais do que um pouco enervada por estar tão similarmente posicionada à minha própria cicatriz.  
Edward casual e notavelmente deslizou sua manga sobre seu pulso. "Você preferia em algum lugar mais privado?"  
"Eu não a preferiria em qualquer outro lugar." Eu não estava certa de como isso soava e tentei novamente. "Eu não ligaria se você nem ao menos a tivesse." Eu tentei uma terceira vez. "Eu não ligo para a sua marca de nascença, ponto."  
"Mais perguntas?" ele perguntou. "Comentários?"  
"Não."  
"Então te vejo na aula de biologia." Eu pensei em dizer a ele que ele nunca me veria novamente. Mas eu não ia comer minhas palavras duas vezes em um dia.

Mais tarde naquela noite um _crack!_ me puxou do sono. Com meu rosto esmagado contra meu travesseiro, eu fiquei imóvel, todos os meus sentidos em alerta total. Minha mãe ficava fora da cidade pelo menos uma vez por mês por causa do trabalho, então eu estava acostumada a dormir sozinha, e fazia meses desde que eu tinha imaginado o som de passos rastejando pelo corredor na direção do meu quarto. A verdade era que eu nunca me sentia completamente sozinha. Logo depois do meu pai ter sido atirado até a morte em Portland enquanto comprava um presente de aniversário para a minha mãe, uma presença estranha entrou na minha vida. Como se alguém estivesse orbitando meu mundo, observando de longe. De primeira a presença fantasmagórica tinha me apavorado, mas quando nada de ruim sucedeu disso, minha ansiedade perdeu sua animação. Eu comecei a me perguntar se havia um propósito cósmico para a maneira como eu estava me sentindo. Talvez o espírito do meu pai estivesse por perto. O pensamento era geralmente confortante, mas hoje a noite era diferente. A presença parecia gelo na pele.  
Virando a minha cabeça uma fração, eu vi uma forma sombreada se esticando pelo meu chão. Eu girei para ver um rosto na janela, o raio de luz transparente do luar a única luz no quarto capaz de jogar sombras. Mas nada estava lá. Eu apertei meu travesseiro contra mim e disse a mim mesma que era uma nuvem passando sobre a lua. Ou um pedaço de lixo soprando no vento. Ainda assim, eu passei os próximos minutos esperando minha pulsação se acalmar.  
Na hora que eu reuni coragem para sair da cama, o jardim abaixo da minha janela estava silencioso e imóvel. O único barulho vinha dos gravetos de árvore arranhando a casa, e do meu próprio coração batendo debaixo da minha pele.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO **3**

**O** TREINADOR CULLEN FICOU DE PÉ NO QUADRO-NEGRO falando com monotonia sem parar sobre algo, mas a minha mente estava distante das complexidades da ciência.  
Eu estava ocupada formulando razões para o por que Edward e eu não deveríamos mais ser parceiros, fazendo uma lista delas atrás de um teste velho. Assim que a aula acabasse, eu apresentaria meus argumentos para o Treinador. _Não coopera em tarefas, eu escrevi. Mostra pouco interesse em trabalhos de equipe._  
Mas eram as coisas que _não_ estavam listadas que me incomodavam. Eu achava a localização da marca de nascença do Edward estranha, e eu fiquei assustada com o acidente na minha janela na noite passada. Eu não suspeitei de imediato do Edward me espionando, mas eu não conseguia ignorar a coincidência de que eu tinha quase certeza de ter visto alguém olhando na minha janela só horas depois de tê-lo conhecido.  
Ao pensar em Edward me espionando, eu alcancei o compartimento dianteiro da minha mochila e chacoalhei duas pílulas de ferro de uma garrafa, engolindo-as inteiro. Elas prenderam na minha garganta por um instante, então acharam seu caminho na descida.  
De canto de olho, eu capturei as sobrancelhas erguidas do Edward.  
Eu considerei explicar que eu era anêmica e que tinha que tomar ferro algumas vezes por dia, especialmente quando estava estressada, mas eu pensei melhor. A anemia não era uma questão de vida ou morte... contanto que eu tomasse doses regulares de ferro. Eu não era paranóica ao ponto de pensar que Edward queria me ferir, mas de algum modo, minha condição médica era uma vulnerabilidade que parecia melhor guardada em segredo.  
"Bella?"  
O Treinador ficou de pé na frente da sala, sua mão esticada em um gesto que mostrava que ele estava esperando por uma coisa – minha resposta. Uma queimação vagarosa achou seu caminho até as minhas bochechas.  
"Você poderia repetir a pergunta?" eu perguntei.  
A sala deu risinhos. O Treinador disse, com uma leve irritação, "Quais as qualidade que te atraem em um parceiro em potencial?"  
"Parceiro em potencial?"  
"Vamos lá, não temos a tarde toda."  
Eu conseguia ouvir a Alice rindo atrás de mim.  
Minha garganta pareceu se contrair. "Você quer que eu liste características de um...?"  
"Parceiro em potencial, sim, isso seria prestativo."  
Sem querer fazê-lo, eu olhei de lado para o Edward. Ele estava relaxado em seu assento, quase preguiçosamente, estudando-me com satisfação. Ele deu um relampejo de seu sorriso de pirata e balbuciou, _Estamos esperando._  
Eu empilhei minhas mãos na mesa, esperando parecer mais contida do que eu me sentia. "Eu nunca pensei nisso antes."  
"Bem, pense rápido."  
"Você poderia chamar outra pessoas primeiro?"  
O Treinador gesticulou impacientemente para a minha esquerda. "É com você, Edward."  
Ao contrário de mim, Edward falou com confiança. Ele se posicionou para que seu corpo ficasse virado ligeiramente na direção do meu, nossos joelhos a meros centímetros de distância.  
"Inteligente. Atraente. Vulnerável."  
O Treinador estava ocupado listando os adjetivos no quadro. "Vulnerável?" ele perguntou. "Como assim?"  
Alice falou. "Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a unidade que estamos estudando? Porque eu não consigo achar nada sobre características desejadas em um parceiro em lugar alguma do nosso texto."  
O Treinador parou de escrever tempo o bastante para olhar sobre seu ombro. "Todos os animais no planeta atraem parceiros com o objetivo de reproduzir. Sapos incham seus corpos. Gorilas machos batem em seus peitos. Você já observou uma lagosta macho subir nas pontas dos pés e estalar suas garras, exigindo a atenção da fêmea? Atração é o primeiro elemento de toda a reprodução animal, incluindo os humanos. Por que não nos dá a sua lista, Srta. Brandon?"  
Alice levantou cinco dedos. "Lindo, rico, indulgente, ferozmente protetor, e só um pouquinho perigoso." Um dedo descia com cada descrição. Edward riu baixinho. "O problema com a atração humana é não saber se ela será retornada."  
"Excelente argumento," o Treinador disse.  
"Humanos são vulneráveis," Edward continuou, "porque são capazes de se magoar." Com isso o joelho do Edward bateu contra o meu. Eu me afastei, não ousando me deixar perguntar o que ele queria dizer com o gesto.  
O Treinador acenou. "A complexidade da atração humana – e da reprodução – é uma das características que nos diferenciam das outras espécies."  
Eu pensei ter ouvido Edward bufar com isso, mas foi um som muito suave, e eu não consegui ter certeza.  
O Treinador continuou, "Desde o começo dos tempos as mulheres se atraíram por parceiros com habilidades de sobrevivência fortes – como inteligência e proeza física – porque homens com essas qualidades tem mais chances de trazer a janta para casa no final do dia." Ele levantou dois dedões no ar e sorriu. "Janta equivale a sobrevivência, time."  
Ninguém riu.  
"Igualmente," ele continuou, "os homens são atraídos pela beleza porque indica saúde e juventude – não há razão para se acasalar com uma mulher doente que não estará por perto para criar as crianças." O Treinador empurrou seu óculos até a ponte do nariz e deu risada.  
"Isso é tão sexista," Alice protestou. "Me conte alguma coisa que se relacione a uma mulher no século vinte e um."  
"Se você abordar a reprodução aos olhos da ciência, Senhoria Brandon, você verá que as crianças são a chave para a sobrevivência da nossa espécie. E quanto mais filhos você tem, maior a sua contribuição para o patrimônio genético."  
Eu praticamente escutei os olhos da Alice girando. "Eu acho que finalmente estamos chegando perto do tópico de hoje. Sexo."  
"Quase," disse o Treinador, levantando um dedo. "Antes do sexo vem a atração, mas depois da atração vem a linguagem corporal. Você tem que comunicar 'Estou interessado' para um parceiro em potencial, só que não em tantas palavras." O Treinador apontou para o meu lado. "Certo, Edward. Digamos que você está numa festa. A sala está cheia de meninas de todas as formas e tamanhos diferentes. Você vê loiras, morenas, ruivas, algumas meninas de cabelo preto. Algumas são extrovertidas, enquanto outras aparentam ser tímidas. Você achou uma garota que encaixe no seu perfil – atraente, inteligente, e vulnerável. Como você a deixa saber que está interessado?"  
"Escolho-a. Falo com ela."  
"Bom. Agora para a pergunta principal – como você sabe se ela está na sua ou se ela quer que você continue andando?"  
"Eu a estudo," Edward diz. "Eu descubro o que ela está pensando e sentindo. Ela não vai vir de supetão e me contar, e é por isso que eu tenho de prestar atenção. Ela vira seu corpo em direção ao meu? Ela olha nos meus olhos, então desvia o olhar? Ela morde seu lábio e brinca com seu cabelo, como a Bella está fazendo agora?"  
Risadas cresceram na sala. Eu derrubei minhas mãos em meu colo.  
"Ela está na minha," disse Edward, batendo na minha perna novamente. De todas as coisas, eu corei.  
"Muito bem! Muito bem!" o Treinador disse, sua voz carregada, sorrindo amplamente para a nossa atenção.  
"As veias de sangue no rosto da Bella estão se alargando e a pele dela está esquentando," Edward disse. "Ela sabe que está sendo avaliada. Ela gosta da atenção, mas ela não tem certeza de como lidar com isso."  
"Eu _não_ estou corando."  
"Ela está nervosa," Edward disse. "Ela está acariciando seu braço para tirar a atenção de seu rosto para seu corpo, ou talvez para a pele dela. Ambos são pontos vencedores fortes."  
Eu quase engasguei. _Ele está brincando_, eu disse a mim mesma. _Não, ele é_ insano. Eu não tenho experiência em lidar com lunáticos, e aparecia. Eu sentia que eu passava a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos encarando o Edward, de boca aberta. Se eu tinha qualquer ilusão sobre ficar no mesmo nível dele, eu ia ter que bola uma nova abordagem. Eu coloquei minhas mãos contra a mesa, levantei meu queixo, e tentei parecer como se eu ainda possuísse alguma dignidade. "Isso é ridículo."  
Esticando seu braço ao seu lado com uma dissimulação exagerada, Edward o pendurou nas costas da minha cadeira. Eu tinha o estranho pressentimento que isso era uma ameaça mirada diretamente a mim, e que ele estava alheio e indiferente de como a turma recebia isso. Eles riam, mas ele não parecia ouvir, segurando os meus olhos tão unicamente com os seus próprios que eu quase acreditava que ele tinha esculpido um mundo pequeno e privado para nós que ninguém mais podia alcançar.  
_Vulnerável_, ele balbuciou.  
Eu travei meus tornozelos ao redor das pernas da minha cadeira e dei um solavanco para frente, sentindo o peso do braço dele cair das costas do assento. Eu _não_ era vulnerável.  
"E aí está!" o Treinador disse. "Biologia em ação."  
"Podemos por favor falar sobre sexo agora?" perguntou Alice.  
"Amanhã. Leiam o capítulo sete e estejam prontos para uma discussão imediata."  
O sinal tocou, e Edward rangeu sua cadeira. "Isso foi divertido. Vamos fazer de novo algum dia." Antes que eu pudesse bolar algo mais incisivo do que não, obrigada, ele se debruou atrás de mim e desapareceu para fora da porta.  
"Eu vou começar uma petição para despedirem o Treinador," Alice disse, vindo até a minha mesa. "O que foi a aula hoje? Foi um pornô aguado. Ele praticamente colocou você e Edward em cima da sua mesa, na horizontal, sem suas roupas, fazendo A Coisa–"  
Eu a focalizei com um olhar que dizia, _Parece que eu quero uma repetição?_  
"Noossa," Alice disse, recuando.  
"Eu preciso falar com o Treinador. Te encontro no armário em dez minutos."  
"Sem dúvida."  
Eu caminhei até a mesa do Treinador, onde ele estava sentado encurvado sobre um livro de jogadas de basquete. Ao primeiro olhar, todos os Xs e Os faziam parecer que ele estava jogando jogo da velha.  
"Oi, Bella," ele disse em olhar para cima. "O que posso fazer por você?" "Estou aqui para te dizer que seu novo mapa de assento e plano de aula está me deixando desconfortável."  
O Treinador relaxou em sua cadeira e dobrou suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça. "Eu gosto do mapa de assentos. Quase tanto quanto eu gosto desse jogo de homem-a-homem em que estou trabalhando para o jogo de sábado."  
Eu coloco uma cópia do código de conduta e direitos estudantis da escola bem no topo dele. "Por lei, nenhum estudante deveria se sentir ameaçado nas propriedades escolares."  
"Você se sente ameaçada?"  
"Eu me sinto desconfortável. E eu gostaria de propor uma solução." Quando o Treinador não me cortou, eu inspirei um sopro de confiança. "Eu monitorarei qualquer estudante das suas aulas de biologia – se você me sentar ao lado da Alice novamente."  
"Edward podia ser monitorado."  
Eu resisti cerrar meus dentes. "Isso acaba com o propósito."  
"Você o viu hoje? Ele estava envolvido na discussão. Eu não o ouvi dizer uma palavra o ano todo, mas eu coloco ele ao seu lado e – bingo. A nota dele aqui vai melhorar."  
"E a da Alice vai cair."  
"Isso acontece quando você não pode olhar pro lado pra pegar a resposta certa," ele disse secamente.  
"O problema da Alice é falta de dedicação. Eu monitorarei ela."  
"Nada feito." Olhando para seu relógio, ele disse, "Estou atrasado para uma reunião. Acabamos aqui?"  
Eu fiquei parada com a minha boca entreaberta, espremendo o meu cérebro para cuspir mais um argumento. Mas parecia que eu estava sem inspiração.  
"Vamos dar ao mapa de assento mais algumas semanas. Ah, e eu falei sério sobre monitorar o Edward. Vou considerar você dentro." O Treinador não esperou pela minha resposta; ele assobiou a música tema de _Jeopardy_ e mergulhou para fora da porta.

As sete horas o céu tinha escurecido para um azul enegrecido, e eu fechei meu casaco para me aquecer. Alice e eu estávamos a caminho do cinema para o estacionamento, tendo acabado de assistir _O Sacrifício_. Era meu trabalho resenhar filmes para o eZine, e já que eu já tinha visto todos os outros filmes passando no cinema, tínhamos nos resignado ao último suspense urbano.  
"Esse," Alice disse, "foi o filme mais bizarro que eu já vi. Como regra, não temos mais permissão de ver nada que sugira horror.  
Por mim tudo bem. Levando em consideração que alguém estivera espreitando do lado de fora da janela do meu quarto na noite passada e combinando isso com um filme totalmente desenvolvido sobre um perseguidor essa noite, e eu estava começando a me sentir um tantinho paranóica.  
"Consegue imaginar?" Alice disse. "Viver sua vida toda não tendo uma pista de que a única razão para que você é mantida viva é para ser usada como um sacrifício?"  
Ambas estremecemos.  
"E qual era a daquele altar?" ela continuou, irritantemente alheia que eu teria preferido falar sobre o círculo da vida de um fungo do que sobre o filme. "Por que aquele cara mau tocou fogo na pedra antes de amarrá-la? Quando eu escutei a carne dela chiar–"  
"Está certo!" Eu praticamente gritei. "Para onde agora?"  
"E posso só dizer que se um cara alguma vez me beijar desse jeito, eu vou começar a vomitar. Repulsivo não consegue descrever o que acontecia com a boca dele. Aquilo era maquiagem, certo? Quero dizer, ninguém realmente tem uma boca como aquela na vida real–"  
"Minha resenha é para a meia-noite," eu disse, cortando-a.  
"Ah. Certo. Para a biblioteca, então?" Alice destrancou as portas de seu Dodge Neon roxo 1995. "Você está sendo terrivelmente sensível, sabe."  
Eu deslizei para o assento do passageiro. "Culpa do filme." Culpa do pervertido na minha janela ontem a noite.  
"Não estou falando só sobre hoje a noite. Eu notei," ela disse com uma travessa curva de sua boca, "que você ficou excepcionalmente mal-humorada por uma boa meia hora no final da aula de biologia nos últimos dois dias."  
"Fácil também. Culpe o Edward." Os olhos da Alice moveram-se rapidamente para o espelho retrovisor. Ela o ajustou para olhar melhor seus dentes. Ela os lambeu, dando um sorriso praticado.  
"Eu tenho que admitir, o lado obscuro dele me atrai."  
Eu não tinha desejo algum de admitir isso, mas Alice não estava sozinha. Eu me sentia atraída por Edward de uma maneira que eu nunca me senti atraída por ninguém. Havia um magnetismo obscuro entre nós. Pero dele, eu me sentia atraída pelos precipícios do perigo. A qualquer momento, parecia que ele podia me empurrar do precipício.  
"Ouvir você dizer isso me fazer querer–" eu parei, tentando pensar exatamente no que a nossa atração pelo Edward me fazia querer fazer. Algo desagradável.  
"Me diga que você não acha que ele é bonito," Alice disse, "e eu prometo que nunca trarei o nome dele a tona novamente."  
Eu estiquei meu braço para ligar o rádio. De tudo, devia haver algo melhor a fazer do que arruinar a nossa noite convidando o Edward, mesmo que de forma abstrata, para ela. Sentar ao lado dele por uma hora todo dia, cinco dias por semana, era muito mais do que eu podia agüentar. Eu não lhe daria minhas noites também.  
"Bem?" Alice pressionou.  
Ele pode ser bonito. Mas eu seria a última a saber. Eu sou uma jurada maculada nessa questão, desculpa."  
"O que isso quer dizer?"  
"Quer dizer que eu não consigo passar pela personalidade dele. Nenhuma quantidade de beleza pode compensá-la."  
"Beleza não. Ele é... ousado. Sexy."  
Eu girei meus olhos.  
Alice buzinou e bateu em seu freio enquanto um carro parava na frente dela.  
"O quê? Você discorda, ou rude-e-diabólico não é o seu tipo?"  
"Eu não tenho um tipo," eu disse. "Não sou tão restrita."  
Alice riu. "Você, querida, é mais do que restrita – você é confinada. Limitada. Seu espectro é tão largo quanto um dos micro-organismos do Treinador. Há muitos poucos, se há algum, garotos na escola por quem você ficaria caída." "Isso não é verdade." Eu disse as palavras automaticamente. Não foi até eu tê-las dito que eu me perguntei o quanto eram acuradas. Eu nunca estive seriamente interessada em ninguém. Como eu era estranha. "Não tem a ver com garotos, tem a ver com... amor. Eu não o achei."  
"Não tem a ver com amor," Alice disse. "Tem a ver com diversão."  
Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, duvidosa. "Beijar um cara que eu não conheço – que eu não gosto – é divertido?"  
"Você não esteve prestando atenção na aula de biologia? É muito mais do que beijar."  
"Ah," eu disse em uma voz iluminada. "O patrimônio genético está deturpado o bastante sem eu contribuir com ele."  
"Quer saber quem eu acho que seria realmente bom?"  
"Bom?"  
"_Bom_?" ela repetiu com um sorriso indecente.  
"Não particularmente."  
"O seu parceiro."  
"Não chame ele disso," eu disse. "Parceiro tem uma conotação positiva."  
Alice espremeu-se em uma vaga próxima das portas da biblioteca e deixou o motor morreu. "Você já fantasiou sobre beijá-lo?  
Você já deu uma espiadinha de lado e imaginou se jogar no Edward e comprimir sua boca contra a dele?"  
Eu encarei ela com um olhar que esperava transmitir um choque alarmado. "Você já deu?"  
Alice sorriu.  
Eu tentei imaginar o que Edward faria se fosse apresentado a essa informação. Do pouco que eu sabia sobre ele, eu sentia sua aversão pela Alice como se fosse concreta o bastante para tocar.  
"Ele não é bom o bastante para você," eu disse.  
Ela gemeu. "Cuidado, você só vai fazer eu querer ele ainda mais."  
Dentro da biblioteca nós pegamos uma mesa no térreo, perto de ficção adulta. Eu abri meu laptop e digitei: _O Sacrifício, duas estrelas e meia_. Duas e meia provavelmente era baixo. Mas eu tinha muito na minha mente e não estava me sentindo particularmente justa.  
Alice abriu um saco de chips de maça seca. "Quer um pouco?"  
"Não, obrigada."  
Ela espiou dentro do saco. "Se você não vai comê-las, eu terei que. E eu realmente não quero." Alice estava na dieta da fruta roleta-da-cor. Três frutas vermelhas por dia, duas azuis, um punhado de verdes...  
Ela levantou um chip de maça, examinando-o de frente e de costas.  
"Que cor?" eu perguntei.  
"Verde-maça-de-fazer-vomitar-ovas-de-peixe. Eu acho."  
Bem então Tânia Denali, a única estudante do segundo ano do time de líderes de torcida na história da Escola Coldwater, tomou um assento na beirada de nossa mesa. Seu cabelo loiro morango estava penteado em marias-chiquinhas baixas, e como sempre, sua pele estava oculta debaixo de meio tubo de base. Eu estava positivamente certa de que tinha acertado a quantidade certa, já que não havia um traço de suas sardas a vista. Eu não via as sardas da Tânia desde a sétima série, o mesmo ano em que ela descobriu Mary Kay. Havia três quartos de dois centímetros entre a bainha de sua saia e o começo de sua calcinha... Se ela estava ao menos usando uma.  
"Oi, Tampinha," Tânia disse para Alice.  
"Oi, Aberração," Alice disse de volta.  
"Minha mãe está procurando por modelos esse final de semana. O pagamento é nove dólares por hora. Pensei que você poderia estar interessada."  
A mãe da Tânia gerencia a JCPenney local, e nos finais de semana ela faz a Tânia e o resto das líderes de torcida modelaram em biquínis na janela de exposição encarando a rua da loja.  
"Ela está tendo muita dificuldade em achar modelos de lingerie plus-size," disse Tânia.  
"Você tem comida presa nos seus dentes," Alice disse a Tânia. "Na fenda entre os seus dois dentes da frente. Parece com o chocolate Ex-Lax..."  
Tânia lambeu seus dentes e deslizou da mesa. Enquanto ela ia embora gingando, Alice enfiou seu dedo em sua boca e fez gestos de vômito para as costas da Tânia. "Ela tem sorte de estarmos na biblioteca," Alice me disse. "Ela tem sorte de não termos nos cruzado em um beco escuro. Última chance – quer chips?"  
"Passo."  
Alice vagou para descartar os chips. Alguns minutos depois ela retornou com um livro de romance. Ela tomou o assento ao meu lado e, mostrando a capa do livro, disse, "Algum dia seremos nós. Arrebatadas por caubóis parcialmente vestidos. Eu me pergunto como é beijar um par de lábios queimados pelo sol e com crostas de lama?"  
"Sujo," eu murmurei, digitando.  
"Falando em sujo," Houve um aumento inesperado em sua voz. "Lá está o nosso menino."  
Eu parei de digitar tempo o bastante para espiar sobre meu laptop, e meu coração pulou uma batida. Edward estava de pé do outro lado da sala na fila de empréstimo. Como se ele tivesse me sentido observando-o, ele se virou. Nossos olhos se trancaram por um, dois, três instantes. Eu quebrei-o primeiro, mas não antes de receber um sorriso vagaroso.  
As batidas do meu coração ficaram erráticas, e eu disse a mim mesma para me controlar. Eu não ia ir por essa estrada. Não com o Edward. Não a não ser que eu estivesse louca.  
"Vamos," eu disse a Alice. Fechando meu laptop, eu o fechei dentro de sua pasta. Eu empurrei meus livros dentro da minha mochila, derrubando alguns no chão enquanto o fazia.  
Alice disse, "Estou tentando ler o título que ele está segurando... espera aí… _Como Ser um Perseguidor_."  
"Ele _não_ está emprestando um livro com esse título."Mas eu não estava certa.  
"É ou esse ou Como Irradiar Sensualidade Sem Tentar."  
"Shh!" Eu sibilei.  
"Acalme-se, ele não consegue ouvir. Ele está falando com a bibliotecária. Ele está indo embora." Confirmando isso com uma rápida olhada, eu percebi que se fôssemos embora agora, provavelmente o encontraríamos na porta de saída. E então seria esperado que eu dissesse algo para ele. Eu me ordenei a voltar para a minha cadeira e procurei diligentemente nos meus bolsos por coisa alguma enquanto ele terminava de sair.  
"Você acha que é sinistro ele estar aqui na mesma hora que nós?" Alice perguntou.  
"Você acha?"  
"Eu acho que ele está te seguindo."  
"Eu acho que é uma coincidência." Isso não era inteiramente verdade. Se eu tivesse que fazer uma lista dos dez lugares em que eu esperaria encontrar Edward em qualquer noite, a biblioteca pública não entraria. A biblioteca não entraria nos cem lugares. Então o que ele estava fazendo aqui?  
A pergunta era particularmente perturbadora depois do que acontecera ontem à noite. Eu não tinha mencionado isso para Alice porque eu esperava que isso encolhesse e murchasse na minha memória até parasse de ter acontecido. Ponto.  
_"_Edward_!"_ Alice fingiu sussurrar. "Você está perseguindo a Bella?"  
Eu fixei minha mão sobre a boca dela. "Para com isso. Falo sério." Eu fiz uma cara severa.  
"Aposto que ele está te seguindo," disse Alice, forçando a minha mão a sair. "Eu aposto que ele tem um histórico disso também. Eu aposto que ele tem medidas cautelares. Deveríamos entrar escondidas no escritório principal. Tudo deve estar na ficha estudantil dele."  
"Não vamos entrar escondidas no escritório principal."  
"Eu podia criar uma distração. Sou boa em distrações. Ninguém veria você entrar. Poderíamos ser como espiãs."  
"_Não_ somos espiãs."  
"Sabe o sobrenome dele?" Alice perguntou.  
"Não."  
"Sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?"  
"Não. E eu gostaria de continuar desse jeito."  
"Ah, vamos lá. Você ama um bom mistério, e não fica melhor que isso."  
"Os melhores mistérios envolvem um corpo morto. Não temos um corpo morto."  
Alice deu um gritinho. "Ainda não!" Chacoalhando duas pílulas de ferro da garrafa na minha mochila, eu as engoli juntas.

Alice fez o Neon saltar em sua entrada logo depois das nove e meia. Ela desligou o motor e balançou as chaves na minha frente.  
"Você não vai me levar para casa?" eu perguntei. Um desperdício de fôlego, já que eu sabia a resposta dela.  
"Tem névoa.  
"Uma névoa remendada."  
Alice sorriu. "Ah, cara. Ele está tão na sua mente. Não que eu te culpe. Pessoalmente, estou esperando sonhar com ele hoje a noite."  
Argh.  
"E a névoa sempre piora perto da sua casa," Alice continuou.  
"Me assusta depois de escuro."  
Eu agarrei as chaves. "Muito obrigada."  
"Não me culpe. Diga a sua mãe para se mudar mais pra perto. Diga a ela que tem esse clube novo chamado civilização e que vocês deveriam se juntar."  
"Suponho que espera que eu te pegue antes da escola amanhã?"  
"As sete e meia seria bom. Café da manhã por minha conta."  
"É melhor que seja bom."  
"Seja boazinha com o meu bebê." Ela deu um tapinha no pára-lama do Neon. "Mas não boazinha demais. Não posso fazê-la pensar que tem melhor aí fora."  
Na viagem para casa eu permiti que meus pensamentos fizessem uma pequena viagem para Edward.  
Alice estava certa – algo sobre ele era incrivelmente sedutor. E incrivelmente sinistro. Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais eu estava convencida de que algo nele era... estranho. O fato dele gostar de me antagonizar não era exatamente digno de notícia, mas havia uma diferença entre me irritar durante a aula e _possivelmente_ me seguir até a biblioteca para conseguir isso. Não são muitas as pessoas que se dariam a tanto trabalho... a não ser que tivessem uma boa razão. Na metade do caminho para casa uma chuva incitou nuvens finas a cobrirem a estrada. Dividir minha atenção entre a estrada e os controles no volante, eu tentei localizar os limpadores.  
As luzes da rua relinchavam acima e eu me perguntei se uma tempestade mais forte estava se aproximando. Tão perto assim do oceano o clima mudava constantemente, e uma pancada de chuva podia rapidamente se transformar em uma inundação.  
Eu acelerei o Neon.  
As luzes do lado de fora piscaram novamente. Um pressentimento gelado espetou a parte de trás do meu pescoço, e os pelos nos meus braços formigaram. Meu sexto sentido passou para um alerta máximo. Eu me perguntei se eu achava que estava sendo seguida. Não havia faróis no espelho retrovisor.  
Nada de carros a frente, tampouco. Eu estava completamente sozinha. Não era um pensamento muito confortante. Eu acelerei o carro para setenta quilômetros.  
Eu achei o limpador, mas mesmo na velocidade máxima eles não conseguiam manter o ritmo da chuva martelante. O sinaleiro a frente ficou amarelo.  
Eu parei, chequei para ver se o tráfego estava vazio, então fui para a cruzamento.  
Eu escutei o impacto antes de registrar a silhueta negra derrapando pelo capô do carro.  
Eu gritei e pisei fundo no freio. A silhueta golpeou contra o pára-brisa com uma explosão estilhaçante.  
Em impulso, eu virei duramente o volante para a direita. O final do Neon desacelerou, mandando-me girando no cruzamento. A silhueta rolou e desapareceu pela beirada do capô.  
Eu estava segurando minha respiração, apertando o volante entre minhas mãos de dobras brancas. Eu levantei meu pé dos pedais. O carro moveu-se rapidamente e parou.  
Ele estava agachado a alguns metros, me observando. Ele não parecia nem um pouco... Ferido.  
Ele estava vestido totalmente de preto e misturava-se a noite, dificultando dizer como ele era. De primeira eu não consegui distinguir nenhum traço facial, e então eu percebi que ele estava usando uma máscara de esqui. Ele ficou de pé, fechando a distância entre nós. Ele achatou suas palmas na janela do lado do motorista. Nossos olhos se conectaram através dos buracos na máscara. Um sorriso letal pareceu crescer nos dele.  
Ele deu outro golpe, o vidro vibrando entre nós.  
Eu dei partida no carro. Eu tentei sincronicamente colocá-lo na primeira marcha empurrar o acelerador e soltar a embreagem. O motor entrou em movimento, mas o carro moveu-se rapidamente de novo e morreu.  
Eu liguei o motor mais uma vez, mas fui distraída por um rosnado metálico desafinado. Eu observei com horror enquanto a porta começava a dobrar. Ele estava arrancando – ela – fora. Eu calquei o carro na primeira. Meus sapatos deslizaram por sobre os pedais.  
O motor rugiu, a agulha de RPM no painel cravando na zona vermelha.  
Seu punho passou pela janela numa explosão de vidro. Sua mão tateou meu ombro, fixando-se ao redor da minha mão. Eu dei um grito rouco, pisou com força no acelerador, e soltei a embreagem. O Neon guinchou em movimento. Ele segurou, apertando a minha mão, correndo ao lado do carro por diversos metros antes de soltar.  
Eu acelerei para frente com a força da adrenalina. Eu chequei o espelho retrovisor para ter certeza de que ele não estava me perseguindo, então empurrei o espelho para encarar a distância. Eu tive que pressionar os meus lábios juntos para impedi-los de soluçar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**V**OANDO POR HAWTHORNE, EU PASSEI PELA MINHA casa, dei a volta, cortei até Beech, e me dirigi de volta em direção ao centro de Coldwater. Eu disquei o número da Alice através da agenda eletrônica.  
"Algo aconteceu – eu – ele – a coisa – do nada – o Neon–"  
"Está falhando. O quê?"  
Eu limpei meu nariz com as costas da minha mão. Eu estava tremendo até meus dedos do pé. "Ele surgiu do nada."  
"Quem?"  
"Ele–" eu tentei prender meus pensamentos e canalizá-los em palavras. "Ele pulou na frente do carro!"  
"Ai, cara. Ai-cara-ai-cara-ai-cara. Você acertou um_veado_? Você está bem? E o Bambi?" Ela meio choramingou, meio gemeu. "O Neon?"  
Eu abri minha boca, mas Alice me cortou.  
"Esquece. Eu tenho seguro. Só me diga que não tem pedaços de veado em todo o meu bebê... Nada de pedaços de veado, certo?"  
Qualquer resposta que eu estive prestes a dar se dissipou no plano de fundo. Minha mente estava dois passos na frente. Um veado. Talvez eu conseguisse fazer o negócio todo parecer com uma batida em um veado. Eu queria me confidenciar na Alice, mas eu não queria soar louca, tampouco. Como eu ia explicar assistir ao cara que eu tinha atingido se levantar e começar a arrancar a porta do carro? Eu estiquei meu colarinho para baixo do meu ombro. Nenhuma marca vermelha onde ele tinha me agarrado, que eu conseguisse ver...  
Eu me dei conta de mim mesma com assombro. Eu realmente estava considerando negar o que tinha acontecido? Eu _sabia_ o que eu tinha visto. Não foi a minha imaginação.  
"Santa bizarrice," Alice disse. "Você não está respondendo. O veado está preso nos faróis, não está? Você está dirigindo por aí com ele travado na frente do carro como um trator para evacuar neve."  
"Posso dormir na sua casa?" eu queria sair das ruas. Sair da escuridão. Com uma inspiração súbita de ar, eu percebi que para ir para a casa da Alice, eu teria que dirigir de volta pelo cruzamento onde eu tinha atingido-o. "Eu estou no meu quarto," disse Alice. "Pode entrar. Te vejo daqui a pouco."  
Com as minhas mãos apertadas no volante, eu empurrei o Neon pela chuva, rezando para que o sinal em Hawthorne estivesse verde em meu favor. Estava, e eu ladrilhei pelo cruzamento, mantendo meus olhos diretamente a frente, mas ao mesmo tempo, roubando olhadelas para as sombras ao lado da estrada. Não havia sinal do cara de máscara de esqui.  
Dez minutos mais tarde eu estacionei o Neon na entrada da Alice. O dano à porta era extensivo, e eu tive que colocar meu pé nela e chutar para conseguir sair. Então eu corri para a porta da frente, escapuli para dentro, e corri pela escada do porão.  
Alice estava sentada de pernas cruzadas em sua cama, o caderno apoiado em seus joelhos, os fones enfiados, o iPod ligado no máximo. "Eu quero ver o dano hoje à noite, ou devo esperar até ter pelo menos tido sete horas de sono?" ela disse por cima da música.  
"Talvez a opção número dois."  
Alice fechou o caderno e tirou os fones. "Vamos acabar com isso logo."  
Quando fomos para fora, eu encarei o Neon por um longo tempo. Não era uma noite quente, mas o tempo não era a causa dos arrepios ondulando nos meus braços. Nada de janela do lado do motorista quebrada. Nada de amasso na porta.  
"Algo não está certo," eu disse. Mas Alice não estava escutando. Ela estava ocupada inspecionando cada centímetro quadrado do Neon.  
Eu dei um passo para frente e cutuquei a janela do lado do motorista. Vidro sólido. Eu fechei meus olhos. Quando eu os reabri, a janela ainda estava intacta.  
Eu dei uma volta pela traseira do carro. Eu tinha quase completado uma volta inteira quando eu parei de imediato.  
Uma fina rachadura no pára-brisa.  
Alice a viu ao mesmo tempo. "Tem certeza de que não foi um esquilo?"  
Minha mente relampejou de volta para os olhos letais atrás da máscara de esqui. Eles eram tão negros que eu não conseguia distinguir as pupilas das íris. Negros como... os do Edward. "Olhe para mim, estou chorando lágrimas de alegria," Alice disse, esparramando-se sobre o capô do Neon em um abraço. "Uma rachadura minusculinha. Só isso!"  
Eu fabriquei um sorriso, mas meu estômago azedou-se. Há cinco minutos, a janela estava quebrada e a porta estava curvada. Olhando para o carro agora, parecia impossível. Não, parecia loucura. Mas eu _vi_ o punho dele dar um soco no vidro, e eu _senti_ as unhas dele mordiscarem meu ombro.  
Não tinha?  
Quanto mais eu tentava relembrar da batida, mais eu não conseguia. Pequenas manchas de informação perdida cruzavam minha memória. Os detalhes estavam se dissipando. Ele era alto? Baixo? Magro? Grande? Ele tinha tido alguma coisa?  
Eu não conseguia me lembrar. Essa era a parte mais assustadora.

Alice e eu deixamos sua cama as sete e quinze na manhã seguinte e dirigimos até o Enzo's Bistro para tomar de café da manhã leite fervido. Com minhas mãos encaixadas ao redor da minha xícara de porcelana, eu tentei aquecer o frio profundo dentro de mim. Eu tinha tomado banho, colocado uma veste de baixo e um cardigã emprestados do armário da Alice, e posto um pouco de maquiagem, mas eu mal lembrava de ter feito isso.  
"Não olhe agora," Alice disse. "mas o Sr. Suéter Verde fica olha no para cá, estimando suas longas pernas pela sua calça jeans... Ah! Ele acabou de me saudar. Não estou brincando. Uma saudaçãozinha militar de dois dedos. Que adorável."  
Eu não estava escutando. O acidente da noite passada tinha repassado inteiramente na minha cabeça a noite toda, perseguindo qualquer chance de sono. Meus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, meus olhos estavam secos e pesados, e eu não conseguia me concentrar.  
"O Sr. Suéter Verde parece normal, mas o companheiro dele parece um bad boy da pesada," disse Alice. "Emite um certo sinal não-mexa-comigo. Diz que ele não parece com a cria do Drácula. Diz que eu estou imaginando coisas." Levantando meus olhos justamente o bastante para dar uma olhada nele sem parecer que eu estava, eu absorvi seu rosto lindo de ossos suaves. Cabelo preto pairava em seus ombros. Olhos da cor de cromo. Barba por fazer. Impecavelmente vestido em uma jaqueta impecável e calça jeans escura de designer. Eu disse, "Você está imaginando coisas."  
"Você deixou passar os olhos inexpressivos? A linha capilar em V? O porte alto e esbelto? Ele talvez até seja baixo o bastante para mim."  
Alice tem quase 1,47 metros, e ela tem uma quedinha por saltos. Saltos altos. Ela também tem uma regra sobre não namorar caras baixos, ou altos demais.  
"Está bem, qual o problema?" Alice perguntou. "Você ficou toda incomunicável. Isso não é por causa da rachadura no pára-brisa, é? E daí que você atingiu um animal? Podia acontecer a qualquer um. Claro, as chances seriam muito menores se a sua mãe se mudasse do mato."  
Eu ia contar a Alice a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido. Em breve. Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo para ordenar os detalhes. O problema era que eu não via como eu poderia. Os únicos detalhes sobrando eram assustadores, na melhor das hipóteses. Era como se uma borracha tivesse apagado a minha memória. Pensando de volta, eu me lembrava da chuva pesada caindo como cascata nas janelas do Neon, fazendo com que tudo ficasse borrado. Eu teria de fato atingido um veado?  
"Hmm, dá uma olhada nisso," disse Alice. "O Sr. Suéter Verde está saindo do seu assento. Agora, esse é um corpo que freqüenta a academia regularmente. Ele definitivamente está caminhando na nossa direção, seus olhos procurando a propriedade, a sua propriedade, isso é."  
Uma meia batida mais tarde, fomos cumprimentadas por um baixo e agradável, "Olá."  
Alice e eu olhamos para cima ao mesmo tempo. O Sr. Suéter Verde estava atrás da nossa mesa, seus dedões presos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans. Ele tinha olhos azuis, com cabelo escuro estilosamente bagunçado arrastado em sua testa. "Olá para você," Alice disse. "Eu sou Alice. Esta é Bella Swan."  
Eu franzi para Alice. Eu não apreciava ela anexando meu sobrenome, sentindo que isso violava um contrato não-verbal entre meninas, ainda mais, melhores amigas, ao encontrar garotos desconhecidos. Eu dei um aceno indiferente e trouxe minha xícara aos meus lábios, imediatamente queimando minha língua.  
Ele arrastou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e se sentou de costas nela, seus braços descansando onde suas costas deveriam estar. Esticando uma mão para mim, ele disse, "Eu sou Laurent." Sentindo-me formal demais, eu apertei-a. "E esse é Jacob," ele acrescentou, sacudindo seu queixo na direção de seu amigo, que Alice tinha subestimado grosseiramente ao chamar de "baixo."  
Jacob abaixou todo o seu eu em um assento ao lado de Alice, minimizando a cadeira.  
Ela disse para ele, "Eu acho que você é o maior cara que eu já vi. Sério, quanto você mede?"  
"Dois metros e oito," Jacob murmurou, soando sarcástico, tombando em seu assento e cruzando seus braços.  
Laurent limpou sua garganta. "Posso pedir algo para as damas comerem?"  
"Estou bem," eu disse, levantando minha xícara. "Eu já pedi."  
Alice me chutou por debaixo da mesa. "Ela vai querer um sonho recheado de creme de baunilha. Na verdade, dois."  
"Lá se foi a dieta, hein?" eu perguntei a Alice.  
"Hein para você. A fava de baunilha é uma fruta. Uma fruta marrom."  
"É um legume."  
"Você tem certeza disso?"  
Eu não tinha.  
Jacob fechou seus olhos e apertou a ponta do seu nariz. Aparentemente ele estava tão animado de estar sentado conosco quanto eu estava de tê-los aqui.  
Enquanto Laurent andava até o balcão frontal, eu deixei meus olhos arrastarem-se até ele. Ele definitivamente estava no ensino médio, mas eu não tinha visto ele na CHS antes. Eu me lembraria. Ele tinha uma personalidade charmosa e extrovertida que não se dissipava no plano de fundo. Se eu não estivesse me sentindo tão abalada, eu de fato poderia ter me interessado. Em amizade, talvez mais. "Você mora por aqui?" Alice perguntou a Jacob.  
"Hmm."  
"Vai para escola?"  
"Kinghorn Prep." Havia uma matiz de superioridade no jeito como ele disse isso.  
"Nunca ouvi falar."  
"Escola particular. Portland. Começamos as nove." Ele levantou sua manga e olhou para seu relógio.  
Alice mergulhou um dedo na espuma de seu leite e o lambeu. "É caro?"  
Jules olhou para ela diretamente pela primeira vez. Seus olhos se esticaram, mostrando um pouco de branco ao redor das beiradas.  
"Você é rico? Aposto que é," ela disse.  
Jacob olhou Alice como se ela tivesse acabado de matar uma mosca na testa dele. Ele recuou sua cadeira vários centímetros, se distanciando de nós.  
Laurent retornou com uma caixa com meia dúzia de sonhos.  
"Dois de creme de baunilha para as damas," ele disse, empurrando a caixa na minha direção, "e quatro com confeitos para mim. Acho que é melhor eu me encher agora, já que eu não sei como é a lanchonete na Coldwater High."  
Alice quase cuspiu seu leite. "Você freqüenta a CHS?"  
"A partir de hoje. Eu acabei de me transferir da Kinghorn Prep."  
"Bella e eu freqüentamos a CHS," Alice disse. "Espero que aprecie sua boa sorte. Qualquer coisa que precise saber – incluindo quem deve convidar para o Baile da Primavera – é só perguntar. Bella e eu não temos pares... ainda."  
Eu decidi que era hora de nos separarmos. Jacob estava obviamente entediado e irritado, e ficar na companhia dele não estava ajudando o meu humor já impaciente. Eu fiz uma grande apresentação ao olhar no relógio do meu celular e disse, "É melhor irmos para escola, Alice. Temos um teste de biologia para o qual estudar. Laurent e Jacob, foi bom conhecê-los."  
"Nosso teste de biologia não é até a sexta," disse Alice.  
Do lado de dentro, eu me contraio involuntariamente. Do lado de fora, eu sorri descaradamente. "Certo. Eu quis dizer teste de _inglês_. As obras de... Geoffrey Chaucer." Todos sabiam que eu estava mentindo. De um jeito remoto minha grosseria me incomodava, especialmente já que Laurent não tinha feito nada para merecer isso. Mas eu não queria ficar mais sentada aqui. Eu queria continuar me movendo, me distanciando da noite passada. Talvez a memória diminuindo não fosse uma coisa tão ruim afinal. Quanto mais cedo eu esquecesse o acidente, mais cedo minha vida voltaria ao seu ritmo normal.  
"Espero que tenha um ótimo primeiro dia, e talvez vejamos você no almoço," eu disse a Laurent. Então eu arrastei Alice por seu cotovelo e a dirigi porta afora.

O dia escolar estava quase acabando, somente biologia faltando, e após uma rápida parada no meu armário para trocar livros, eu me dirigi para aula. Alice e eu chegamos antes do Edward; ela deslizou no assento vazio dele e cavou em sua mochila, puxando uma caixa de Hot Tamales."Uma fruta vermelha saindo já," ela disse, oferecendo-me a caixa.  
"Deixe-me adivinhar... canela é uma fruta?" eu empurrei a caixa para longe.  
"Você não almoçou, tampouco," Alice disse, franzindo a testa.  
"Não estou com fome."  
"Mentirosa. Você está sempre com fome. Isso tem a ver com o Edward?Você não está preocupada que ele esteja realmente perseguindo você, está? Porque na noite passada, aquele negócio todo na biblioteca, eu estava brincando."  
Eu massageei círculos pequenos nas minhas têmporas. A dor maçante que tinha tomado residência atrás dos meus olhos resplandeceram na menção de Edward. "Edward é a última das minhas preocupações," eu disse. Não era exatamente verdade.  
"Meu assento, se não se importa."  
Alice eu olhamos para cima simultaneamente ao som da voz do Edward. Ele soava feliz o bastante, mas ele manteve seus olhos treinados na Alice enquanto ela se levantava e atirava sua mochila por seu ombro. Parecia que ela não conseguia se mover rápida o bastante; ele passou seu braço pelo corredor, convidando-a para fora.  
"Bonita como sempre," ele disse para mim, tomando sua cadeira. Ele se reclinou, esticando suas pernas na sua frente. Eu sempre soubera que ele era alto, mas eu nunca tinha medido. Olhando para a extensão das pernas dele agora, eu pressupus que ele tivesse 1,83. Talvez até 1,85.  
"Obrigada," eu respondi sem pensar. Imediatamente eu quis retirar o que dissera. _Obrigada?_ De todas as coisas que eu poderia ter dito, "obrigada" era a pior. Eu não queria que o Edward pensasse que eu tinha gostado do elogio dele. Porque eu não tinha... Na maior parte. Não precisava de muita percepção para perceber que ele era encrenca, e eu já tinha tido encrenca o bastante na minha vida. Não havia necessidade de convidar mais. Talvez se eu o ignorasse, ele eventualmente desistiria de puxar conversa. E então poderíamos sentar lado a lado em uma silenciosa harmonia, como todas as outras parcerias na sala.  
"Você está cheirando bem também," disse Edward.  
"Chama-se banho." Eu estava encarando diretamente a frente. Quando ele não respondeu, eu me virei de lado. "Sabonete. Xampu. Água quente."  
"Pelada. Conheço o esquema."  
Eu abri minha boca para mudar de assunto quando o sinal me cortou.  
"Coloquem seus livros de lado," o Treinador disse de trás da sua mesa. "Vou dar um teste de treinamento para aquecê-los para o verdadeiro dessa sexta." Ele parou na minha frente, lambendo seu dedo enquanto tentava separar os testes. "Eu quero quinze minutos de silêncio enquanto respondem as perguntas. Então discutiremos o capítulo sete. Boa sorte." Eu trabalhei nas primeiras questões, respondendo-as com uma efusão rítmica de fatos memorizados. Ao menos, o teste roubou minha concentração, empurrando o acidente da noite passada e a voz nos fundos da minha mente questionando a minha sanidade de lado. Parando para me livrar de uma câimbra da mão que escrevia, eu senti Edward se inclinar na minha direção.  
"Você parece cansada. Noite difícil?" ele sussurrou.  
"Eu te vi na biblioteca." Tomei cuidado em deixar meu lápis deslizando por sobre o meu teste, parecendo concentrada no trabalho.  
"O ponto alto da minha noite."  
"Você estava me seguindo?"  
Ele reclinou sua cabeça e riu suavemente.  
Eu tentei uma abordagem diferente. "O que você estava fazendo lá?"  
"Pegando um livro."  
Eu senti os olhos do Treinador em mim e me dediquei ao teste. Após responder mais diversas perguntas, eu roubei uma olhadela à minha esquerda. Eu fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Edward já me observando. Ele sorriu.  
Meu coração deu um salto inesperado, assustado por esse sorriso bizarramente atraente. Para o meu horror, eu fiquei tão alarmada que derrubei meu lápis. Ele saltou pelo tampo da mesa algumas vezes antes de rolar pela beirada. Edward se inclinou para apanhá-lo. Ele o segurou na palma de sua mão, e eu tive que me concentrar para não tocar na pele dele enquanto eu o pegava.  
"Depois da biblioteca," eu sussurrei. "para onde você foi?"  
"Por quê?"  
"Você me seguiu?" eu exigi baixinho.  
"Você parece um tanto irritada, Bella. O que aconteceu?" Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram em preocupação. Era tudo apresentação, porque havia uma faísca derrisória no centro de seus olhos negros.  
"Você está me seguindo?"  
"Por que eu iria querer te seguir?"  
"Responda a pergunta." "Bella." O aviso na voz do Treinador me chamou de volta para o teste. Mas eu não conseguia evitar especular sobre qual teria sido a resposta dele, e ela me fez querer deslizar para longe do Edward. Para o outro lado da sala. Para o outro lado do universo.  
O Treinador gorjeou seu apito. "O tempo acabou. Passem seus testes para frente. Esperem perguntas similares nessa sexta. Agora"– ele juntou suas mãos, e o som seco deles me fez estremecer– "para a lição de hoje. Senhorita Brandon, quer declarar o nosso tópico?"  
"S-e-x-o," Alice anunciou.  
Precisamente após ela ter anunciado, eu desliguei. O Edward estava me seguindo? Era ele o rosto por trás da máscara de esqui – se houvesse mesmo um rosto por trás da máscara? O que ele queria? Eu abracei meus cotovelos, de repente me sentindo muito gelada. Eu queria que a minha vida voltasse a ser do jeito que era antes do Edward entrasse de supetão na minha vida.  
Ao final da aula, eu impedi Edward de ir embora. "Podemos conversar?"  
Ele já estava de pé, então ele se sentou na beirada da mesa. "O que foi?"  
"Eu sei que você não quer se sentar perto de mim mais do que eu quero me sentar perto de você. Eu acho que o Treinador pode considerar mudar os nossos assentos se você falar com ele. Se você explicar a situação–"  
"A situação?"  
"Nós não somos – compatíveis."  
Ele esfregou uma mão em sua mandíbula, um gesto calculado ao qual eu tinha me acostumado nos poucos dias que eu o conhecia. "Não somos?"  
"Não estou anunciando notícias devastadoras aqui."  
"Quando o Treinador perguntou a minha lista de qualidades desejadas em uma companheira, eu dei você a ele."  
Minha boca caiu ligeiramente. "Retire o que disse."  
"Inteligente. Atraente. Vulnerável. Você discorda?"  
Ele estava fazendo isso com o único propósito de me antagonizar, e isso só me irritava mais. "Você vai pedir ao Treinador para mudar os nossos assentos ou não?"  
"Passo. Me afeiçoei a você." O que eu devia dizer a isso? Ele estava obviamente mirando para conseguir uma reação de mim. O que não era difícil, já que eu nunca conseguia dizer quanto ele estava brincando, e quando ele estava sendo sincero.  
Eu tentei injetar uma medida de equanimidade na minha voz. "Eu acho que você ficaria muito melhor sentado com outra pessoa. E acho que você sabe disso." Eu sorri, tensa, mas educada.  
"Acho que eu poderia acabar ao lado da Alice." O sorriso dele parecia tão educado quando. "Não vou forçar a minha sorte."  
Alice apareceu do lado da nossa mesa, olhando entre mim e Edward. "Interrompendo algo?"  
"Não," eu disse, fechando a minha mochila com força. "Eu estava perguntando ao Edward sobre a leitura de hoje a noite. Eu não conseguia lembrar quais páginas o Treinador tinha passado."  
Alice disse, "A lição está no quadro, como sempre. Como se você já não tivesse lido-a."  
Edward riu, parecendo dividir uma piada particular com ele mesmo. Não pela primeira vez, eu desejei saber o que ele estava pensando. Porque às vezes eu tinha certeza que essas piadas particulares tinham tudo a ver comigo. "Algo mais, Bella?" ele disse.  
"Não," eu disse. "Vejo você amanhã."  
"Vou ficar esperando." Ele piscou. Realmente piscou.  
Após Edward estar fora de alcance, Alice agarrou meu braço. "Boas notícias. Cipriano. Esse é o sobrenome dele. Eu vi na lista de chamada do Treinador."  
"E isso é algo para se estar feliz porque...?"  
"Todos sabem que os estudantes devem registrar remédios na enfermaria." Ela puxou o bolso fronteiro da minha mochila, onde eu mantinha minhas pílulas de ferro. "Igualmente, todos sabem que a enfermaria está convenientemente localizada no lado de dentro do escritório principal, onde, acontece, as fichas estudantis também são mantidas."  
Os olhos ardentes, Alice travou seu braço no meu e puxou-me na direção da porta. "Hora de fazer uma investigação de verdade."


	6. Capítulo 5

"POSSO AJUDÁ-LA?"

Eu me forcei a sorrir para a secretária do escritório principal, esperando não parecer tão desonesta quanto eu me sentia. "Eu tenho uma receita que tomo diariamente na escola, e minha amiga –"

Minha voz ficou presa na palavra, e eu me perguntei se depois de hoje eu chamaria Alice de minha amiga novamente.

"– minha amiga me informou que eu tenho que registrá-la com a enfermeira. Você sabe se isso está correto?" Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava parada aqui, pretendendo fazer algo ilegal. Ultimamente, eu estava exibindo muitos comportamentos não-característicos. Primeiro eu tinha seguido Edward para uma arcada de má reputação tarde da noite. Agora eu estava a beira de bisbilhotar seu arquivo estudantil. Qual era o meu problema? Não – qual era o problema do Edward, que quando se tratava dele, eu não conseguia parar de exercer maus julgamentos.

"Ah, sim," a secretaria disse solenemente. "Todos os remédios precisam ser registrados. A enfermaria é aqui por trás, terceira porta à esquerda, do outro lado dos registros estudantis." Ela gesticulou para o corredor atrás dela. "Se a enfermeira não estiver lá, você pode se sentar na cama portátil dentro do escritório dela. Ela deve voltar a qualquer minuto."

Eu fabriquei outro sorriso. Eu realmente esperava que fosse ser tão fácil.

Dirigindo-me para o corredor, eu parei para diversas vezes para checar sobre meu ombro. Ninguém veio atrás de mim.

O telefone no escritório principal estava tocando, mas soava como um mundo distante do corredor turvo onde eu estava. Eu estava totalmente sozinha, livre para fazer o que eu desejava.

Eu parei com tudo na terceira porta à esquerda. Eu inspirei e bati, mas estava óbvio pela janela escura que a sala estava vazia. Eu empurrei a porta. Ela se moveu com relutância, abrindo com um rangido para uma sala compacta com azulejo branco desgastado. Eu fiquei de pé na entrada por um momento, quase desejando que a enfermeira aparecesse para que eu não tivesse escolha a não ser registrar minhas pílulas de ferro e ir embora. Um rápido olhar para o outro lado do corredor revelou uma porta com uma janela escrita REGISTROS ESTUDANTIS. Ela também estava escura.

Eu foquei minha atenção em um pensamento importunador no fundo da minha mente. Edward alegava que ele não tinha ido para escola no ano passado. Eu estava bem certa de que ele estava mentindo, mas se ele não estivesse, ele ao menos teria um registro estudantil? Ele teria um endereço residencial pelo menos, eu deduzi. E uma ficha médica, e as notas do último semestre. Ainda assim. Uma possível suspensão parecia um preço grande para pagar para espiar a ficha médica de Edward.

Eu inclinei um ombro contra a parede e chequei meu relógio. Alice me dissera para esperar pelo seu sinal. Ela disse que seria óbvio.

Ótimo.

O telefone no escritório principal tocou novamente, e a secretária atendeu.

Mastigando meu lábio, eu roubei uma segunda espiada na porta rotulada REGISTROS ESTUDANTIS. Havia uma boa chance dela estar trancada. Arquivos estudantis provavelmente com considerados de alta segurança. Não importava que tipo de distração Alice criasse, se a porta estivesse trancada, eu não entraria.

Eu mudei a minha mochila para o ombro oposto. Outro minuto passou. Eu disse a mim mesma que talvez devesse ir embora...

Por outro lado, e se Alice estivesse certa? E se Edward tivesse um passado criminal? Como sua parceira de biologia, contato regular com ele podia me colocar em perigo. Eu tinha uma responsabilidade de me proteger... Não tinha?

Se a porta estivesse destrancada e os arquivos estivessem em ordem alfabética, eu não teria problema algum em localizar o arquivo de Edward rapidamente. Acrescente outros poucos segundos para folhear seu arquivo por algum sinal de perigo, e eu provavelmente poderia entrar e sair da sala em menos e um minuto. O que era tão breve que poderia parecer que eu não tinha entrado de modo algum.

As coisas tinham ficado estranhamente silenciosas no escritório principal. De repente Alice circulou a esquina. Ela se esgueirou pela parede na minha direção, andando agachada, arrastando suas mãos pela parede, roubando olhares clandestinos por sobre o seu ombro. Era o tipo de andar que espiões elaboravam em filmes antigos.

"Tudo está sob controle," ela sussurrou.

"O que aconteceu com a secretária?"

"Ela teve que sair do escritório por um minuto."

"Teve que? Você não a incapacitou, foi?"

"Não dessa vez."

Graças a Deus pelas pequenas misericórdias.

"Eu alertei uma amiga de bomba do telefone público lá fora," Alice disse. "A secretária ligou para a polícia, então correu para achar o diretor."

"Alice!"

Ela bateu em seu pulso. "A hora está passando. Não queremos estar aqui quando os tiras chegarem."

Nem me diga.

Alice e eu medimos a porta para os registros estudantis.

"Mexa-se," Alice disse, batendo-me com seu quadril.

Ela abaixou sua manga sobre seu pulso e o bateu na janela.

Nada aconteceu.

"Isso foi só pra praticar," ela disse. Ela recuou para dar outro soco e eu agarrei seu braço.

"Pode estar destrancada," eu virei a maçaneta e a porta se abriu.

"Isso não foi tão divertido," disse Alice.

Uma questão de opinião.

"Entra você," Alice instruiu. "Eu vou ficar de vigilância. Se tudo correr bem, nós nos encontraremos em uma hora. Encontre-me no restaurante mexicano na esquina da Drake com a Beech." Ela andou agachada pelo corredor.

Eu fiquei sozinha de pé parcialmente dentro e parcialmente fora da sala estreita alinhada à parede com armários. Antes que a minha consciência me convencesse, eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, pressionando as minhas costas contra ela.

Com um fôlego profundo, eu escorreguei a minha mochila e me apressei, arrastando meu dedo pela frente dos armários. Eu achei a gaveta marcada CAR-CUV. Com um puxão, a gaveta se abriu com uma pancada. As etiquetas nos arquivos estavam escritas a mão, e eu me perguntei se Coldwater High era a última escola no país não computadorizada.

Meus olhos passaram pelo nome "Cipriano."

Eu puxei o arquivo da gaveta entupida com violência. Eu o segurei em minhas mãos por um momento, tentando me convencer que não havia nada de muito errado com o que eu estava prestes a fazer. E daí que havia informações confidenciais dentro? Como parceira de biologia do Edward, eu tinha o direito de saber dessas coisas.

Do lado de fora, vozes encheram o corredor.

Eu remexi no arquivo aberto e imediatamente recuei. Não fazia sentido algum.

As vozes avançaram.

Eu enfiei o arquivo ao acaso dentro da gaveta e dei um empurrão, fazendo-a agitar-se de volta no armário. Enquanto eu me virava, eu congelei. Do outro lado da janela, o diretor estava parado a meio caminho, seu olhar fechando-se sobre mim.

O que quer que ele estivera dizendo para o grupo, que consistia de todos os maiores membros do conselho da escola, dissipou-se. "Me dêem licença por um instante," eu o ouvi dizer. O grupo continuou acotovelando-se para frente. Ele não.

Ele abriu a porta. "Essa área é fora dos limites para estudantes."

Eu coloquei uma cara indefesa. "Eu sinto tanto. Estou tentando achar a enfermaria. A secretária disse que era a terceira porta a direita, mas eu acho que contei errado..." Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima. "Estou perdida."

Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu puxei com violência o zíper da minha mochila. "Eu deveria registrá-las. Pílulas de ferro," eu expliquei. "Eu sou anêmica."

Ele me estudou por um momento, sua testa enrugando. Eu achei que conseguia vê-lo pesando suas opções: ficar por aqui e lidar comigo, ou lidar com a ameaça de bomba. Ele sacudiu seu queixo porta afora. "Eu preciso que você saia do prédio imediatamente."

Ele sustentou a porta aberta e eu me abaixei por debaixo do seu braço, meu sorriso sofrendo um colapso.

Uma hora mais tarde eu deslizei numa cabine de canto no restaurante mexicano na esquina do Drake com a Beech. Um cacto de cerâmica e um coiote empalhado estavam na parede acima de mim. Um homem usando um sombreiro mais largo do que ele era alto passou vagueando. Dedilhando cordas em seu violão, ele me fez uma serenata enquanto o hostess colocava cardápios na mesa. Eu franzi a testa para o símbolo no copo da frente. The Borderline. Eu não tinha comido aqui antes, mas ainda assim algo no nome me soava vagamente familiar.

Alice surgiu atrás de mim e caiu no assento oposto. Nosso garçom seguia de perto.

"Quatro chimis, creme de leite extra, uma porção de Nachos, e uma porção de feijões pretos," Alice disse a ele sem consultar o cardápio.

"Um red burrito16," eu disse.

"Contas separadas?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não vou pagar por ela," Alice e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Após o nosso garçom ir embora, eu disse, "Quatro chimis. Estou ansiosa em ouvir a conexão com uma fruta."

"Nem começa. Eu estou morrendo de fome. Não comi desde o almoço." Ela pausou. "Se não contar os Hot Tamales, o que eu não conto."

Alice é voluptuosa, com complexo escandinavo, e de um jeito heterodoxo, incrivelmente sexy. Houvera dias onde a nossa amizade era a única coisa no caminho da minha inveja. Perto da Alice, a única coisa que eu tenho a meu favor são as minhas pernas. E talvez meu metabolismo. Mas definitivamente não o meu cabelo.

"É melhor que ele traga chips logo," disse Alice. "Eu vou ficar com urticária se eu não comer algo salgado nos próximos quarenta e cinco segundos. E de qualquer jeito, as primeiras três letras na palavra dieta devem te informar o que eu quero que aconteça a ela."

"Eles fazem salsa com tomate," eu apontei. "É vermelho. E abacates são frutas. Eu acho."

Seu rosto se iluminou. "E vamos pedir daiquiris de morango."

Alice estava certa. Essa dieta era fácil.

"Já volto," ela disse, deslizando para fora da cabine. "Aquele período do mês. Depois disso, eu quero o _furo_."

Enquanto esperava por ela, eu me encontrei concentrada no assistente de garçom há algumas mesas. Ele estava trabalhando arduamente esfregando um pano sobre o topo de uma mesa. Havia algo estranhamente familiar no jeito com que ele se movia, no jeito que sua camisa caia sobre o arco de suas costas bem definidas. Quase como se ele suspeitasse que estava sendo observado, ele se endireitou e se virou, seus olhos fixos nos meus no exato momento em que eu descobri o que era tão familiar nesse assistente de garçom em particular.

Edward.

Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso. Eu pensei em dar um tapa na minha testa quando eu me lembrei que ele tinha me contado que trabalhava na Borderline.

Enxugando suas mãos em seu avental, ele andou até aqui, aparentemente gostando do meu desconforto enquanto eu procurava ao redor por alguma maneira de escapar, descobrindo que eu não tinha lugar algum para ir a não ser para mais dentro da cabine.

"Ora, ora," ele disse. "Cinco dias por semana não é o bastante de mim? Tinha que me ceder uma noite também?"

"Eu peço desculpas pela infeliz coincidência."

Ele deslizou no assento da Alice. Quando ele abaixou seus braços, eles eram tão longos que cruzavam na minha metade da mesa. Ele alcançou o meu copo, girando-o em suas mãos.

"Todos os assentos aqui estão tomados," eu disse. Quando ele não respondeu, eu peguei meu copo de volta e tomei um gole d'água, engolindo acidentalmente um cubo de gelo. Queimou o caminho todo. "Você não deveria estar trabalhando, ao invés de fraternizando com os clientes?" eu engasguei.

Ele sorriu. "O que você vai fazer domingo à noite?"

Eu bufei. Por acidente. "Você está me chamando para sair?"

"Você está ficando metida. Eu gosto disso, Anjo."

"Eu não ligo para o que você gosta. Eu não vou sair com você. Não em um encontro. Não sozinha." Eu queria me chutar por ter sentido um tremor quente ao especular o que uma noite sozinha com Edward poderia trazer. Era mais provável que ele nem quisesse ter dito isso. Era mais provável que ele estivesse me sondando por razões conhecidas só por ele próprio. "Espera aí, você acabou de me chamar de Anjo?" eu perguntei.

"E se eu chamei?"

"Eu não gosto."

Ele sorriu. "Vai ficar. Anjo."

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, levantou sua mão para o meu rosto, e roçou seu dedão pelo canto da minha boca. Eu me afastei, tarde demais.

Ele esfregou gloss labial entre seu dedão e seu indicador. "Você ficaria melhor sem isso."

Eu tentei lembrar do que estávamos falando, mas não tão arduamente quanto eu tentei parecer impassível ao seu toque. Eu joguei meu cabelo para trás sobre o meu ombro, pegando o fio da nossa conversa anterior. "De qualquer jeito, eu não posso sair em noites de escola."

"Que pena. Tem uma festa na costa. Achei que pudéssemos ir." Ele realmente soou sincero.

Eu não conseguia entendê-lo. Não mesmo. O tremor quente de antes ainda prolongava-se no meu sangue, e eu tomei um longo gole do meu canudo, tentando esfriar meus sentimentos com uma dose de água gelada. Tempo sozinha com Edward seria intrigante, e perigoso. Eu não tinha certeza de como exatamente, mas eu estava confiando nos meus instintos nessa.

Eu fingi um bocejo. "Bem, como eu disse, é uma noite de escola." Na esperança de convencer a mim mesma mais do que ele, eu acrescentei, "Se essa festa é algo na qual você está interessado, eu posso quase garantir que eu não estarei."

Pronto, eu pensei. Caso encerrado.

E então, sem nenhum aviso qualquer, eu disse, "Por que você está me chamando, de qualquer jeito?"

Até esse momento, eu fiquei dizendo a mim mesma que não ligava para o que Edward pensava de mim. Mas agora, eu sabia que era uma mentira. Mesmo que isso provavelmente voltasse para me assombrar, eu estava curiosa o bastante sobre Edward para ir a quase qualquer lugar com ele.

"Eu quero ficar com você a sós," Edward disse. Bem dessa maneira, minhas defesas atacaram.

"Escuta aqui, Edward, eu não quero ser rude, mas –"

"Claro que quer."

"Bom, você começou!" Adorável. Muito maduro. "Eu não posso ir na festa. Fim de papo."

"Por que você não pode sair em uma noite de escola, ou por que você tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo?"

"Ambos." A confissão simplesmente escorregou de mim.

"Você tem medo de todos os caras... ou só de mim?"

Eu girei meus olhos, como se para dizer que não ia responder uma pergunta tão insana.

"Eu te deixo desconfortável?" Sua boca permaneceu uma linha neutra, mas eu detectei um sorriso de especulação preso atrás dela.

Sim, na verdade, ele tinha esse efeito em mim. Ele também tinha a tendência de apagar todos os pensamentos lógicos da minha mente.

"Me desculpe," eu disse. "Sobre o que estávamos falando?"

"Você."

"Eu?"

"A sua vida pessoal."

Eu ri, incerta de que outra resposta dar. "Se isso for sobre mim... e o sexo oposto... Alice já fez esse discurso. Não preciso ouvi-lo duas vezes."

"E o que a velha e sábia Alice disse?"

Eu estava brincando com as minhas mãos, e as deslizei para fora de visão. "Não consigo imaginar o porque de você estar tão interessado."

Ele balançou suavemente sua cabeça. "Interessado? Estamos falando de você. Estou fascinado." Ele sorriu, e foi um sorriso fantástico. O efeito foi uma pulsação avassaladora – a _minha _pulsação avassaladora.

"Eu acho que você deveria voltar ao trabalho," eu disse.

"Se é que isso conta, eu gosto da idéia de que não haja um cara na escola que corresponda às suas expectativas."

"Eu esqueci que você é a autoridade das minhas supostas expectativas," eu fiz troça.

Ele me estudou de um jeito que me fez parecer transparente. "Você não é cautelosa, Nora. Não é tímida, tampouco. Você só precisa de uma razão muito boa para sair do seu caminho para conhecer alguém."

"Eu não quero mais falar de mim."

"Você acha que desvendou tudo."

"Não é verdade," eu disse. "Por exemplo, bem, assim, eu não sei muito sobre... você."

"Você não está pronta para me conhecer."

Não havia nada de leve no jeito como ele disse isso. De fato, sua expressão era afiada como uma navalha.

"Eu olhei no seu arquivo estudantil."

Minhas palavras pairaram no ar por um instante antes que os olhos de Edward se alinhassem com os meus. "Estou bastante certo de que isso é ilegal," ele disse calmamente.

"Seu arquivo estava vazio. Nada. Nem mesmo uma ficha médica."

Ele não fingiu parecer surpreso. Ele relaxou de volta em seu assento, os olhos brilhando obsidianamente. "E você está me contando isso porque tem medo que eu cause um surto? Sarampo, ou caxumba?"

"Estou te contando isso porque eu quero que você saiba que eu sei que algo sobre você não é certo. Você não enganou a todos. Eu vou descobrir o que você está aprontando. Eu vou te expor."

"Estou ansioso por isso."

Eu corei, captando a insinuação tarde demais. Por sobre a cabeça do Edward, eu consegui ver a Alice tecendo seu caminho pelas mesas.

Eu disse, "Alice está vindo. Você tem que ir."

Ele ficou no lugar, olhando-me, considerando.

"Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" eu desafiei.

Ele inclinou-se para frente, preparando-se para levantar. "Porque você não é nem um pouco como eu esperava."

"Nem você," eu reagi. "Você é pior."


	7. Capítulo 6

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE FIQUEI SURPRESA POR VER Laurent entrar no primeiro período de EF justo quando o sinal de atraso soou. Ele estava vestido com uma bermuda de basquete e um moletom branco da Nike. Seus tênis de cano alto pareciam novos e caros. Após dar um pedaço de papel para a Senhorita Jéssica, ele capturou o meu olhar. Ele deu um aceno baixo e se juntou a mim nas arquibancadas.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando iríamos nos esbarrar novamente," ele disse. "O escritório principal percebeu que eu não tive EF pelos últimos dois anos. Não é obrigatório em escolas particulares. Eles estão debatendo como vão encaixar quatro anos de EF nos próximos dois e meio. Então aqui estou eu. Eu tenho EF no primeiro e no quarto período."

"Não fiquei sabendo por que você se transferiu para cá," eu disse.

"A anuidade estava comendo toda a aposentadoria dos meus pais,"

A Senhorita Jéssica soprou seu apito.

"Suponho que o apito signifique algo," Laurent disse para mim.

"Dez voltas ao redor do ginásio, nada de cortar caminho." Eu me levantei das arquibancadas. "Você é atleta?"

Laurent deu um pulo, dançando na ponta dos pés. Ele lançou alguns ganchos e socos no ar. Ele terminou com um direto no queixo que parou bem perto do meu. Sorrindo, ele disse, "Um atleta? Até a alma."

"Então você vai amar a idéia de diversão da Senhorita Jéssica."

Laurent e eu corremos as dez voltas juntos, então nos dirigimos para fora, onde o ar estava atado com uma névoa fantasmagórica. Parecia obstruir os meus pulmões, me sufocando. Do céu vazava alguns pingos de chuva, tentando arduamente empurrar uma tempestade na cidade de Coldwater. Eu olhei as portas do prédio, mas sabia que não faria diferença alguma; a Senhorita Jéssica era durona.

"Eu preciso de dois capitães para softball," ela chamou. "Vamos, pareçam vivos – Vamos ver algumas mãos no ar! O melhor voluntário, ou eu escolherei os times, e eu nem sempre jogo limpo."

Laurent levantou sua mão.

"Certo," a Senhorita Jéssica disse para ele. "Aqui, na base do batedor. E que tal... Tânia Denali como capitã do time vermelho."

Os olhos de Tânia varreram Laurent. "Manda ver."

"Laurent, vá em frente e escolha primeiro," a Senhorita Jéssica disse.

Precipitando seus dedos em seu queixo, Laurent examinou a sala, parecendo avaliar nossas habilidades de rebater e apanhar só pela nossa aparência. "Bella," ele disse.

Tânia jogou seu pescoço para trás e riu. "Obrigado," ela disse a Laurent, mostrando-lhe um sorriso tóxico que, por razões que eu não conseguia entender, hipnotizava o sexo oposto.

"Pelo quê?" disse Laurent.

"Por nos entregar o jogo." Tânia apontou um dedo pra mim. "Há uma centena de razões para eu ser uma líder de torcida e a Bella não. _Coordenação motora _encabeça a lista".

Eu estreitei meus olhos para Tânia, então caminhei até o lado do Laurent e enfiei um uniforme azul por sobre a minha cabeça.

"Bella e eu somos amigos," Laurent disse a Tânia calmamente, quase friamente. Era um exagero, mas eu não ia corrigi-lo. Tânia pareceu como se um balde d'água fria tivesse sido jogado nela, e eu estava gostando disso.

"Isso é porque você não conheceu ninguém melhor. Como eu." Tânia retorceu seu cabelo ao redor de seu dedo. "Tânia Denali. Você saberá tudo sobre mim muito em breve." Ou seu olho teve um tique, ou ela piscou para ele.

Laurent não deu resposta alguma, e seu ranking de aprovação subiu alguns degraus. Um cara menor teria caído de joelhos e implorado a Tânia por qualquer atenção que ela desejasse dispor.

"Queremos ficar aqui a manhã toda esperando a chuva vir, ou ir direto ao negócio?" a Senhorita Jéssica perguntou.

Após dividir os times, Laurent liderou o nosso até o abrigo cavado e determinou a ordem de rebatida. Dando-me um taco, ele empurrou um capacete na minha cabeça. "Você é a primeira, Swan. Tudo o que precisamos é que chegue a base."

Dando um giro de prática, e quase acertando-o com ele, eu disse. "Mas eu estava com vontade de fazer um home run."

"Vamos fazer um desses também." Ele me direcionou na direção da base do batedor. "Vá para o campo e balance inteiramente."

Eu equilibrei o taco no meu ombro, pensando que talvez eu devesse ter prestado mais atenção durante o World Series. Está bem, talvez eu devesse ter assistido o World Series. Meu capacete deslizou sobre meus olhos, e eu o empurrei para cima, tentando analisar o campo interno, que estava perdido debaixo de punhados de neblina necrófagas.

Tânia Denali tomou seu lugar no monte do arremessador. Ela segurou a bola na frente de si, e eu notei que seu dedo do meio estava levantado para mim. Ela mostrou outro sorriso tóxico e jogou a bola de softball para mim.

Eu peguei um pedaço dela, mandando-a voando para a terra no lado errado da linha de falta.

"Foi um strike!" a Senhorita Jéssica chamou de sua posição entre a primeira e a segunda base.

Laurent gritou do abrigo cavado, "Essa tinha muito giro – mande uma limpa para ela!" Levei um momento para perceber que ele estava falando com a Tânia e não comigo.

Novamente a bola deixou a mão de Tânia, arqueando-se sobre o céu sombrio. Eu girei, um erro puro.

"Segundo Strike," Seth disse pela máscara de receptor.

Eu lhe dei um olhar duro.

Afastando-me da base, eu dei mais alguns giros de prática. Eu quase não vi Laurent vindo atrás de mim. Ele esticou seus braços ao meu redor e posicionou suas mãos no taco, fluindo com as minhas.

"Deixe-me te mostrar," ele disse no meu ouvido. "Assim. Sente isso? Relaxe. Agora gire seu quadril – está tudo no quadril."

Eu conseguia sentir meu rosto esquentar com os olhos da classe em nós. "Acho que peguei o jeito, obrigada."

"Arrumem um quarto!" Tânia disse para nós. O campo inteiro riu.

"Se você lhe jogasse um arremesso decente," Laurent disse de volta, "ela acertaria a bola."

"Meu arremesso está certeiro."

"O giro dela está certeiro." Elliot abaixou sua voz, falando só comigo. "Você perde contato visual no minuto que ela solta a bola. Os arremessos dela não são limpos, então você vai ter que trabalhar para acertá-los."

"Estamos segurando o jogo aqui, gente!" a Senhorita Jéssica chamou.

Bem então, no estacionamento além do abrigo cavado algo chamou minha atenção. Eu pensei ter ouvido meu nome ser chamado. Eu me virei, mas mesmo quando o fazia, eu sabia que meu nome não fora dito em voz alta. Tinha sido dito silenciosamente na minha mente.

Bella.

Edward usava um boné de beisebol azul claro e estava com seus dedos presos na cerca com malha em forma de corrente, inclinando-se contra ela. Nada de casaco, apesar do clima. Só preto da cabeça aos pés. Seus olhos estavam opacos e inacessíveis enquanto ele me observava, mas eu suspeitava que havia muito acontecendo por trás deles.

Outra seqüencia de palavras arrastou-se pela minha mente.

Lições para rebater? Belo... toque.

Eu soltei uma respiração firme e disse a mim mesma que tinha imaginado as palavras. Porque a alternativa era considerar que Edward tinha o poder de enviar pensamentos para a minha mente. O que não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia. A não ser que eu estivesse delirando. Isso me assustava mais do que a idéia de que ele tivesse violado métodos normais de comunicação e pudesse, por vontade, falar comigo sem mesmo abrir sua boca.

"Swan! Fique atenta ao jogo!"

Eu pestanejei, voltando a vida bem a tempo de ver a bola rolando pelo ar na minha direção. Eu comecei a balançar, então ouvi outra corrente de palavras.

Ainda... não.

Eu segurei, esperando pela bola chegar até mim. Enquanto ela descia, eu dei um passo para frente na direção da frente da base. Eu girei com tudo que tinha.

Um grande estouro soou, e o taco vibrou nas minhas mãos. A bola viajou até Tânia, que caiu de costas. Apertando-se entre a interbase e a segunda base, a bola saltou pela grama do campo interno.

"Corre!" meu time gritou do abrigo cavado. "Corre, Bella!"

Eu corri.

"Derruba o taco!" eles gritaram.

Eu o joguei de lado.

"Fica na primeira base!"

Eu não fiquei.

Pisando num canto da primeira base, eu a circulei, correndo a toda velocidade na direção da segunda. O campo esquerdo tinha a bola agora, em posição para me expulsar. Eu abaixei minha cabeça, movi meus braços a todo

gás, e tentei me lembrar como os profissionais da ESPN deslizavam para a base. Primeiro com os pés? Primeiro com a cabeça? Parar, cair, e rolar?

A bola navegou na direção do jogador da segunda base, um branco girando em algum lugar da minha visão periférica. Uma entonação animada da palavra "Deslize!" veio do abrigo cavado, mas eu ainda não tinha me decidido qual acertaria a terra gelada antes – meus sapatos ou meu rosto.

O jogador da segunda base agarrou a bola do ar. Eu mergulhei primeiro de cabeça, os braços esticados. A luva saiu do nada, descendo sobre mim. Ela colidiu com o meu rosto, um cheiro forte de couro. Meu corpo machucou-se na terra, deixando-me com um bocado de brita e areia se dissolvendo debaixo da minha língua.

"Ela está fora!" gritou a Senhorita Jéssica.

Eu cambaleei de lado, me inspecionando por machucados. Minhas coxas queimavam em uma estranha mistura de quente e frio, e quando levantei minha roupa de malha, dizer que parecia que dois gatos tinham sido soltos nas minhas coxas seria uma atenuação. Mancando até o abrigo cavado, eu desmoronei no banco.

"Fofo," Laurent disse.

"O truque que eu fiz ou minha perna machucada?" Dobrando meu joelho contra meu peito, eu gentilmente tirei o máximo de terra que eu consegui.

Laurent curvou-se de lado e soprou o meu joelho. Vários dos pedaços maiores de terra caíram no chão.

Um momento de silêncio estranho se seguiu.

"Consegue andar?" ele perguntou.

Ficando de pé, eu demonstrei que, enquanto minha perna estava uma zona de arranhões e terra, eu ainda conseguia usá-la.

"Posso te levar para a enfermaria se você quiser. Te colocar uns band-aids," ele disse.

"Sério, eu estou bem." Eu olhei para a cerca, onde tinha visto Edward por último. Ele não estava mais ali.

"Aquele era o seu namorado parado na cerca?" Laurent perguntou.

Eu fiquei surpresa por Laurent ter notado Edward. Ele estivera de costas para ele. "Não," eu disse. "Só um amigo. Na verdade, nem isso. Ele é o meu parceiro de biologia."

"Você está corando."

"Provavelmente queimadura de vento."

A voz do Edward ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. Meu coração bombeava mais rápido, mas na verdade, meu sangue correu mais gelado. Ele tinha falado

diretamente com os meus pensamentos? Havia alguma ligação inexplicável entre nós que permitia que isso acontecesse? Ou eu estava ficando louca?

Laurent não pareceu inteiramente convencido. "Você tem certeza de que nada está acontecendo entre vocês dois? Eu não quero perseguir uma garota que não está disponível."

"Nada." Nada que eu fosse permitir, de qualquer jeito.

_Espera. _O que Laurent tinha dito?

"_Perdão?_" eu disse.

Ele sorriu. "A Delphic Seaport reabre nesse sábado à noite, e Jacob e eu estamos pensando em dirigir até lá. O clima não deve estar muito ruim. Talvez você e a Alice queiram ir?"

Eu levei um momento para considerar essa oferta. Eu tinha bastante certeza de que se eu recusasse o Laurent, a Alice me mataria. Além do mais, sair com Laurent parecia um jeito bom de escapar da minha desconfortável atração pelo Edward.

"Parece uma boa idéia," eu disse.


	8. Capítulo 7

ERA SÁBADO À NOITE, E ESME E EU ESTÁVAMOS NA cozinha. Ela tinha acabado de colocar uma caçarola no forno e estava examinando uma lista de tarefas que minha mãe deixou pendurada por um imã na geladeira.

"Sua mãe ligou, Ela não vai chegar até segunda à noite," Esme disse enquanto esfregava ajax na pia da nossa cozinha com um vigor que fez meu cotovelo doer. "Ela deixou uma mensagem na secretária. Ela quer que você ligue para ela. Você está ligando toda noite antes de dormir?"

Eu sentei no banquinho do bar, comendo um _bagel _amanteigado. Eu tinha acabado de dar uma grande mordida, e agora Esme estava me olhando como se quisesse uma resposta. "Hm-hmm," eu disse, comendo.

"Uma carta da escola chegou hoje." Ela mexeu seu queixo na direção da pilha de cartas no balcão. "Talvez saiba por quê?"

Eu dei a minha melhor encolhida de ombros inocente e disse, "Nem idéia." Mentalmente, eu plantei a palma da minha mão firmemente contra minha testa. Há doze meses eu abrira a porta da frente para encontrar a polícia nos degraus. _Temos más notícias_, eles disseram. O funeral do meu pai foi uma semana depois. Toda segunda à tarde desde então eu aparecia no meu espaço de tempo marcado com o Dr. Eleazar, o psicólogo da escola. Eu tinha perdido as duas últimas sessões, e se eu não comparecesse essa semana, eu ia ficar encrencada. Era bem provável que a carta fosse um aviso.

"Você tem planos hoje à noite? Você e a Alice estão tomando algo? Talvez um filme aqui em casa?"

"Talvez. Honestamente, Esme, eu posso limpar a pia mais tarde. Venha se sentar e... comer a outra metade do meu _bagel_."

O coque caramelo de Esme estava se desfazendo a medida em que ela esfregava. "Eu vou para uma conferência amanhã," ela disse. "Em Portland. Dra. Melissa Sandrez vai falar. Ela diz que você _projeta _um eu mais sexy. Hormônios são drogas poderosas. A não ser que digamos a eles o que queremos, eles dão um tiro pela culatra. Eles se voltam contra nós." Esme se virou, apontando o ajax para mim para dar ênfase. "Agora eu acordo de manhã e levo batom vermelho para o meu espelho. `Eu sou sexy´, eu escrevo. `Os homens me querem. Sessenta e cinco é o novo vinte e cinco.´"

"Você acha que está funcionando?" eu perguntei, tentando arduamente não sorrir.

"Está funcionando," Esme disse sobriamente.

Eu lambi manteiga dos meus dedos, enrolando por uma resposta cabível. "Então você vai passar o fim de semana reinventando seu lado sexy."

"Toda mulher precisa reinventar seu lado sexy – eu gosto disso. Minha filha colocou implantes. Ela disse que fez isso por si mesma, mas que mulher faz implante para si mesma? Eles são um fado. Ela fez o implante para um homem. Eu espero que você não faça coisas idiotas por um garoto, Bella." Ela balançou seu dedo para mim.

"Confie em mim, Esme, não há garotos na minha vida." Está bem, talvez haja dois espreitando na periferia, circulando de longe, mas já que eu não conheço nenhum dos dois muito bem, e um me assusta completamente, pareceu mais seguro fechar meus olhos e fingir que eles na estavam lá.

"Essa é uma coisa boa e uma coisa ruim," Esme disse repreensivamente. "Você acha o garoto errado, e está pedindo por encrenca. Você acha o garoto certo, e achará o amor." Sua voz se suavizou com as lembranças. "Quando eu era uma garotinha na Alemanha, eu tive que escolher entre dois garotos. Um era um garoto muito levado. O outro era o meu Carlisle. Estamos alegremente casados por quarenta e um anos."

Era hora de mudar de assunto. "Como vai, hum, o seu afilhado...Jasper?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você tem uma queda pelo pequeno Jasper?

"Nãããão."

"Eu posso bolar alguma coisa –"

"Não, Esme, sério. Obrigada, mas – estou realmente me concentrando nas minhas notas agora. Eu quero entrar numa faculdade prestigiada."

"Se no futuro –"

"Eu te avisarei."

Eu termino o meu _bagel _ao som do bate-papo monótono de Esme, interpondo alguns oceanos ou "ahams" sempre que ela parava de falar tempo o bastante para esperar pela minha resposta. Eu estava preocupada debatendo se eu realmente queria encontrar Laurent hoje à noite ou não. De primeira, se encontrar parecera uma ótima idéia. Mas quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais dúvida se arrastava para dentro. Eu só conhecia o Laurent há alguns dias, por um lado. E eu não estava certa de como minha mãe se sentiria quanto a esse arranjo, por outro lado. Estava ficando tarde, e Delphic ficava a uma viagem de pelo menos meia hora. Mais objetivamente, nos finais de semana o Delphic tinha uma reputação de ser selvagem.

O telefone tocou, e o número de Alice apareceu no identificador de chamada.

"Vamos fazer algo hoje à noite?" ela quis saber.

Eu abri minha boca, calculando minha resposta cuidadosamente. Uma vez que eu contasse a Alice sobre a oferta de Elliot, não haveria volta.

Alice gritou. "Ai, cara! Ai-cara-ai-cara-ai-cara. Eu acabei de derrubar esmalte no sofá. Espera aí, eu vou pegar papel-toalha. Esmalte é solúvel em água?" Um momento mais tarde ela retornou. "Acho que arruinei o sofá. Temos que sair hoje à noite. Eu não quero estar aqui quando o meu último trabalho de arte acidental for descoberto."

Esme tinha se deslocado pelo corredor até o banheiro. Eu não tinha desejo algum de passar a noite toda escutando ela resmungar sobre o encanamento do banheiro enquanto ela limpava, então tomei minha decisão. "Que tal o Delphic Seaport. Laurent e Jacob vão. Eles querem se encontrar."

"Você escondeu a surpresa! Informação vital aqui, Bella. Vou te pegar em quinze minutos." Eu fui deixada ouvindo o barulho do telefone.

Eu fui para cima e coloquei um confortável suéter de casimira branco, calça jeans escura, e moccasins de mergulho azul-marinho. Eu modelei o cabelo enquadrando meu rosto com os meus cachos naturais, e... voilà! Espirais meio decentes. Eu dei um passo para trás do espelho para fazer uma dupla olhada e me denominei uma cruza entre despreocupada e _quase _sexy.

Quinze minutos mais tarde exatamente, Alice saltou o Neon pela entrada e apertou a buzina de modo destacado. Geralmente eu levava dez minutos para percorrer o caminho entre as nossas casas, mas eu geralmente prestava atenção ao limite de velocidade. Alice entendia a palavra velocidade, mas limite não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

"Eu vou ao Delphic Seaport com a Alice," eu gritei para Esme. "Se a mamãe ligar, você se importa de repassar a mensagem?"

Esme saiu bamboleando do banheiro. "Até Delphic? Tão tarde?"

"Divirta-se na sua conferência!" eu disse, escapando porta afora antes que ela conseguisse protestar ou colocar a minha mãe no telefone.

O cabelo escuro da Alice estava solto , curtos cachos caindo. Brincos de aro dourados pendiam das suas orelhas. Batom cereja. Rímel preto e alongador.

"Como você fez isso?" eu perguntei. "Você teve cinco minutos para se arrumar."

"Sempre preparada." Alice me lançou um sorriso irônico. "Eu sou o sonho de um Escoteiro."

Ela me deu uma rápida olhadela crítica.

"O quê?" eu disse.

"Vamos nos encontrar com garotos hoje à noite."

"Da última vez que eu chequei, sim."

"Garotos gostam de garotas que se parecem com... garotas."

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha. "E como eu me pareço?"

"Como se você tivesse saído do banho e decidido que só isso já era o bastante para parecer apresentável. Não me entenda mal as roupas são boas, e cabelo está legal, mas o resto... aqui." Ela esticou sua mão para dentro de sua bolsa. "Sendo a amiga que eu sou, vou te emprestar meu batom. E meu rímel, mas só se você jurar que não tem uma doença ocular contagiosa."

"Eu não tenho uma doença ocular."

"Só estou me precavendo."

"Eu passo."

A boca de Alice caiu, parcialmente de brincadeira, parcialmente séria. "Você se sentirá nua sem ele!"

"Soa bem com o tipo de aparência que você adotaria," eu disse.

Bem honestamente eu estava indecisa sobre ir sem maquiagem. Não porque eu _realmente _me sentisse um pouco nua, mas porque Edward tinha colocado a sugestão de não usar maquiagem na minha mente. Em um esforço para me fazer sentir melhor, eu disse a mim mesma que a minha dignidade estava em questão. Tampouco o meu orgulho. Tinham me dado uma sugestão, e eu tinha a mente aberta o bastante para tentar isso. O que eu não queria reconhecer é que eu tinha escolhido especificamente uma noite que sabia que não veria o Edward para testar isso.

Uma meia hora mais tarde Alice dirigiu sob os portões do Delphic Seaport. Fomos forçadas a estacionar na ponta mais longe do estacionamento, devido ao pesado tráfego do final de semana de abertura. Aconchegado bem na costa Delphic não é conhecido por seu tempo ameno. Um vento fraco tinha aumentado, varrendo sacos de pipoca e embalagens de doce ao redor dos nossos calcanhares enquanto Alice e eu andávamos na direção do guichê de ingressos. As árvores tinham há muito perdido suas folhas, e seus galhos assomavam-se sobre nós como dedos deslocados. O Delphic Seaport bombava o verão todo com um parque de diversões, mascaradas, cabines de previsão do futuro, músicos ciganos e um show de horrores. Eu nunca tinha certeza se as deformidades humanas eram reais ou uma ilusão.

"Um adulto, por favor," eu disse à mulher no guichê de ingressos. Ela tomou meu dinheiro deslizou uma pulseira sob a janela. Então ela sorriu, expondo dentes de vampiro brancos de plástico, borrados de vermelho com batom.

"Divirta-se," ela disse em uma voz sem fôlego. "E não se esqueça de experimentar nossa montanha-russa recentemente remodelada." Ela bateu em seu lado do vidro, apontando para uma pilha de mapas do parque e de folhetos.

Eu peguei um de cada a caminho dos portões giratórios. No folheto se lia:

**PARQUE DE DIVERSÕES DELPHIC **

**MAIS NOVA SENSAÇÃO! **

**O ARCANJO **

**REMODELADO E RENOVADO! **

**CAIA EM DESGRAÇA NESSA **

**QUEDA VERTICAL DE 30 METROS **

Alice leu o folheto sobre o meu ombro. Suas unhas começaram a perfurar a pele do meu braço. "Temos de ir nesse!" ela berrou.

"Por último," eu prometi, esperando que se fôssemos em todos os outros antes, ela se esqueceria desse. Eu não tinha tido medo de altura há anos, provavelmente porque eu tinha evitado-as convenientemente por anos. Eu não tinha certeza se eu já estava pronta para descobrir se o tempo tinha dissipado meu medo delas.

Após termos ido na roda gigante, nos carrinhos de bate-bate, no Tapete Mágico, e em algumas das cabines de jogos, Alice e eu decidimos que era hora de procurar o Laurent e o Jacob.

"Hmm," disse Alice, olhando para ambos os lados do caminho curvante do parque. Dividimos um silêncio pensativo.

"A arcada," eu disse por fim.

"Boa"

Nós tínhamos acabado de passar pelas portas para a arcada quando eu o vi. Não Laurent. Não Jacob.

Edward.

Ele olhou por cima de seu vídeo-game. O mesmo boné de beisebol que ele tinha usado quando eu o vi durante a EF encobriu a maior parte de seu rosto, mas eu tinha certeza de ter visto um relampejo de sorriso. De primeira pareceu amigável, mas então eu me lembrei de como ele tinha entrado nos meus pensamentos, e eu fiquei gelada até o osso.

Se eu tivesse sorte, Alice não tinha visto-o. Eu a empurrei na direção da multidão, deixando o Edward sair do campo de visão. A última coisa que eu precisava era que ela sugerisse que fôssemos até lá e começássemos uma conversa.

"Lá estão eles!" Alice disse, acenando seu braço por cima da cabeça. "Jacob! Laurent! Aqui!"

"Boa noite, damas," Laurent disse, abrindo caminho pela multidão. Jacob moveu-se atrás dele, parecendo tão entusiasmado quanto um bolo de carne de três dias. "Posso comprar uma coca para ambas?"

"É uma boa," disse Alice. Ela estava olhando diretamente para Jacob. "Vou querer uma Diet."

Jacob murmurou uma desculpa sobre precisar usar o banheiro e escorregou de volta para dentro da multidão.

Cinco minutos mais tarde Laurent retornou com as cocas. Após dividi-las entre nós, ele esfregou suas mãos e examinou o chão. "Por onde começamos?"

"E quanto ao Jacob?" Alice perguntou.

"Ele nos achará."

"Air hockey2," eu disse imediatamente, air rockey ficava do outro lado da arcada. Quanto mais distante de Edward, melhor. Eu disse a mim mesma que era uma coincidência ele estar aqui, mas os meus instintos discordavam.

"Aah, olha!" Alice interpôs. "Pebolim!" Ela já estava ziguezagueando em direção a uma mesa livre. "Jacob e eu contra vocês dois. Os perdedores pagam a pizza."

"Justo," disse Laurent.

O pebolim podia ter sido legal, se a mesa não ficasse a uma curta distância de onde Edward jogava seu jogo. Eu disse a mim mesma para ignorá-lo. Se eu ficasse de costas para ele, eu mal notaria que ele estava lá. Talvez Alice não o notasse também.

"Ei, Bella, aquele não é o Edward?" Alice disse.

"Hmm?" eu disse inocentemente.

Ela apontou, "Lá. É ele, não é?"

"Eu duvido que seja. Laurent e eu somos o time branco, então?"

"Edward é o parceiro de biologia da Bella," Alice explicou para Laurent. Ela piscou astutamente para mim, mas ficou com uma cara de inocente no momento em que Laurent prestou atenção nela. Eu balancei minha cabeça sutil, mas firmemente, para ele transmitindo uma mensagem silenciosa – _pare. _

"Ele fica olhando para cá," Alice disse em voz mais baixa. Ela se debruçou pela mesa de pebolim, tentando parecer sua conversa comigo parecer privada, mas ela sussurrou alto o bastante que Laurent não teve escolha a não ser escutar. "Ele vai começar a se perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui com –" Ela balançou sua cabeça para Laurent.

Eu fechei meus olhos e visualizei bater a minha cabeça contra a parede.

"Edward deixou bem claro que gostaria de ser mais do que parceiro de biologia com a Bella," Alice continuou. "Não que alguém possa culpá-la."

"É assim?" disse Laurent, olhando-me de um jeito que dizia que ele não estava surpreso. Ele suspeitava desde o começo. Eu notei que ele tinha dado um passo mais para perto.

Alice me lançou um sorriso triunfante. _Agradeça-me mais tarde, _ele dizia.

"Não é assim," eu corrigi. "É –"

"Duas vezes pior," Alice disse. "Nora suspeita que ele esteja perseguindo-a. A polícia está quase se envolvendo."

"Vamos jogar?" eu disse audivelmente. Eu derrubei a bolinha no centro da mesa. Ninguém notou.

"Você quer que eu fale com ele?" Laurent me perguntou. "Eu vou explicar que não estamos procurando encrenca. Eu direi a ele que você está aqui comigo, e se ele tiver um problema com isso, pode discuti-lo comigo."

Não era nessa direção que eu queria que a conversa fosse. Não mesmo. "O que aconteceu ao Jacob?" eu disse. "Ele saiu faz um tempão."

"É, talvez ele tenha caído na privada," disse Alice.

"Deixa que eu falo com o Edward," Laurent disse.

Embora eu gostasse da preocupação, eu não gostava da idéia de Laurent tendo um combate direto com o Edward. Edward era desconhecido: intangível, assustador, e desconhecido. Quem sabia do que ele era capaz? Laurent era legal demais para enfrentar o Edward.

"Ele não me assusta," Laurent disse, como se para refutar os meus pensamentos.

Obviamente, isso era algo que Laurent e eu discordávamos.

"Péssima idéia," eu disse.

"_Ótima _idéia," Alice disse. "De outro modo, Edward pode ficar... violento. Lembra da última vez?"

"_Última vez_?" Eu balbuciei para ela.

Eu não fazia idéia do porque da Alice estar fazendo isso, outra que ela não tem tendência de tornar tudo o mais dramático possível. Sua idéia de drama era a minha idéia de humilhação mórbida.

"Sem ofensa, mas esse cara parece estranho," disse Laurent. "Me dê dois minutos com ele." Ele começou a andar até lá.

"Não!" eu disse, puxando as manga para pará-lo. "Ele, hm, pode ficar violento novamente. Deixe-me cuidar disso." Eu estreitei um olhar para Alice.

"Tem certeza?" Laurent disse. "Fico mais do que feliz em fazê-lo."

"Eu acho que é melhor vindo de mim."

Eu enxuguei minhas palmas na minha calça jeans, e após tomar um fôlego bastante estabilizante, eu comecei a apertar a distância entre o Edward e eu, que era só a largura de alguns consoles de jogos. Eu não fazia idéia do que diria quando o alcançasse. Com sorte só um breve olá. Então eu podia voltar e tranqüilizar. Laurent e Alice que tudo estava sob controle.

Edward estava vestido como de costume: camisa preta, calça jeans preta, e um fino colar prata que relampejava contra sua pele escura. Suas mangas estavam empurradas em seus antebraços, e eu conseguia ver seus músculos trabalhando na medida em que apertava os botões. Ele era alto e magro e austero, e eu não teria ficado surpresa se debaixo de suas roupas ele possuísse diversas cicatrizes, lembranças de brigas de rua e outro comportamento imprudente. Não que eu quisesse olhar debaixo de suas roupas.

Quando eu cheguei no console do Edward, eu bati uma mão contra a lateral para chamar sua atenção. Na voz mais calma que consegui, eu disse, "Pac-Man? Ou é Donkey Kong?" Na verdade, parecia um pouco mais violento e militar.

Um sorriso irônico vagaroso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto. "Beisebol. Acha que talvez possa ficar atrás de mim e me dar algumas dicas?"

Bombas incendiárias irromperam pela tela, e corpos gritando velejavam pelo ar. Obviamente, ele não estava jogando beisebol.

"Qual o nome dele?" Edward perguntou, direcionando um aceno quase imperceptível para a mesa de pebolim.

"Laurent. Escuta, tenho que ser breve. Eles estão esperando."

"Eu já o vi antes."

"Ele é novo. Acabou de se transferir."

"Primeira semana de escola e ele já fez amigos. Cara de sorte." Ele deslizou um olhar sobre mim. "Pode ter um lado sombrio e perigoso que não conhecemos."

"Parece ser a minha especialidade."

Eu esperei que ele entendesse o que eu quis dizer, mas ele só disse, "Está a fim de jogar?" Ele inclinou sua cabeça na direção dos fundos da arcada. Através da multidão eu conseguia discernir as mesas de sinuca.

"Bella!" Alice chamou. "Venha para cá. Laurent está enfiando uma derrota pela minha goela abaixo."

"Não posso," eu disse ao Edward.

"Se eu ganhar," ele disse, como se não tivesse intenção de ser recusado, "você dirá ao Laurent que algo surgiu. Você dirá a ele que não está mais livre hoje à noite."

Eu não consegui evitar; ele era arrogante demais. Eu disse, "E se _eu _ganhar?"

Seus olhos me vasculharam, da cabeça aos pés. "Eu não acho que temos que nos preocupar com isso."

Antes que eu pudesse me impedir, eu soquei seu braço.

"Cuidado," ele disse em uma voz baixa. "Eles podem achar que estamos flertando."

Eu senti vontade de me chutar, porque isso era exatamente o que estávamos fazendo. Mas não era minha culpa – era do Edward. Em contato próximo a ele, eu experimentava uma polaridade confusa de desejos. Parte de mim queria fugir dele gritando, _Fogo_! Uma parte mais impulsiva estava tentada a ver o quanto eu conseguia chegar perto sem... entrar em combustão.

"Um jogo de sinuca," ele tentou.

"Estou aqui com outra pessoa."

"Se dirija às mesas de sinuca. Eu cuidarei disso."

Eu cruzei meus braços, esperando parecer severa e um pouco exasperada, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu tive que morder meu lábio para me impedir de mostrar uma posição ligeiramente mais positiva. "O que você vai fazer? Lutar com o Laurent?"

"Se chegar a esse ponto."

Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava brincando. Quase.

"Uma mesa de sinuca acabou de vagar. Vá pegá-la." _Eu... te... desafio. _

Eu endureci. "Como fez isso?"

Quando ele não negou imediatamente, eu senti um aperto de pânico. Era real. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. As palmas das minhas mãos ficaram suadas.

"Como fez isso?" eu repeti.

Ele me deu um sorriso dissimulado. "Fiz o quê?"

"Não," eu avisei. "Não finja que não está fazendo isso."

Ele inclinou um ombro contra o console e olhou para baixo para mim. "Diga-me o que eu devo estar fazendo."

"Meus... pensamentos."

"O que tem eles?"

"Corta essa, Edward."

Ele olhou ao redor teatralmente. "Você não quer dizer – falar com a sua mente? Você sabe o quanto isso soa doido, certo?"

Engolindo em seco, eu disse na voz mais calma que consegui, "Você me assusta, e não tenho certeza se você é bom para mim."

"Eu podia mudar você de idéia."

"Beeeella!" Alice chamou por sobre o ruído de vozes e os bipes eletrônicos.

"Me encontre no Arcanjo," Edward disse.

Eu dei um passo para trás. "Não," eu disse impulsivamente.

Edward veio atrás de mim, e um arrepio içou pela minha espinha. "Estarei esperando," ele disse na minha orelha. Então ele deslizou para fora da arcada.


	9. Capítulo 8

EU VOLTEI PARA A MESA DE PEBOLIM COM UMA FRIA ESTUPEFAÇÃO. Laurent estava inclinado sobre ele, seu rosto mostrando uma concentração competitiva. Alice berrava e ria. Jacob ainda estava desaparecido.

Alice olhou por cima do jogo. "Bem? O que aconteceu? O que ele disse para você?"

"Nada. Eu disse a ele para não nos incomodar. Ele foi embora." minha voz soava monótona.

"Ele não pareceu bravo quando foi embora," Laurent disse. "O que quer que você tenha dito, funcionou."

"Que pena," Alice disse. "Eu estava esperando alguma animação."

"Prontas para jogar?" Laurent perguntou. "Estou faminto por algumas pizzas arduamente ganhas."

"É, se o Jacob voltar algum dia," disse Alice. "Estou começando a achar que talvez ele não goste da gente. Ele fica desaparecendo. Estou começando a achar que é uma deixa não-verbal."

"Está brincando? Ele ama vocês." Laurent disse com entusiasmo de mais. "Ele só é meio devagar em se acostumar com estranhos. Eu irei achá-lo. Não vão a lugar algum."

Assim que Alice e eu ficamos sozinhas, eu disse, "Sabe que eu vou te matar, certo?"

Alice levantou suas palmas e deu um passo para trás. "Eu estava te fazendo um favor. Laurent é louquinho por você. Depois que você saiu, eu disse a ele que você tinha, tipo, dez caras te ligando toda noite. Você devia ter visto a cara dele. Mal continha a inveja."

Eu resmunguei.

"É a lei da oferta e procura," Alice disse. "Quem pensaria que economia seria útil?"

Eu enfiei minha palma contra minha testa. "Eu preciso de algo."

"Você precisa do Laurent."

"Não, eu preciso de açúcar. Bastante. Eu preciso de algodão-doce." O que eu precisava era de uma borracha grande o bastante para apagar toda a evidência do Edward da minha vida. Particularmente a parte de falar com a mente. Eu estremeci. Como ele estava fazendo isso? E por que eu? A não ser...

que eu tivesse imaginado isso. Bem como eu tinha imaginado bater em alguém com o Neon.

"Eu também precisava de um pouco de açúcar," Alice disse. "Eu vi um vendedor perto da entrada do parque ao entrarmos. Eu fico aqui para que o Jacob e o Laurent não achem que a gente fugiu, e você pode pegar o algodão-doce."

Do lado de fora, eu retrocedi para a entrada, mas quando eu achei o vendedor de algodão-doce, eu fui distraída por uma visão distante no passadiço. O Arcanjo elevava-se sobre o alto das árvores. Um serpentear de canos fechados nos semáforos e que mergulhavam para fora de vista. Eu me perguntei por que Edward queria se encontrar. Eu senti um soco no meu estômago e provavelmente devia ter aceito isso como resposta, mas apesar das minhas melhores intenções, eu me encontrei continuando pelo passadiço em direção ao Arcanjo.

Eu fiquei com o fluxo do tráfego a pé, mantendo meus olhos no rumo distante do Arcanjo fazendo curvas no céu. O vento tinha mudado de frio para gelado, mas não era essa a razão de eu me sentir cada vez mais enjoada. A sensação estava de volta aquela sensação fria e de parar o coração de que alguém estava me observando.

Eu roubei um olhar para ambos os lados. Nada anormal na minha visão periférica. Eu girei 180º graus. Um pouco para trás, parado em um pequeno pátio de árvores, uma figura encapuzada se virou e desapareceu na escuridão.

Com o meu coração batendo mais rápido, eu passei por um comprido grupo de pedestres, colocando distância entre eu e a clareira. Diversas passadas adiante, eu olhei para trás novamente. Ninguém se sobressaia me seguindo.

Quando eu encarei à frente novamente, eu trombei em alguém. "Desculpe!" eu falei apressadamente, tentando ganhar novamente meu equilíbrio.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente para mim. "Sou difícil de resistir."

Eu pestanejei para ele. "Deixe-me em paz." Eu tentei dar um passo para o lado dele, mas ele me pegou pelo cotovelo.

"Qual o problema? Você parece prestes a vomitar."

"Você tem esse efeito em mim," eu retruquei.

Ele riu. Eu tive vontade de chutar suas canelas.

"Você precisa de uma bebida." Ele ainda me pegava pelo cotovelo, e ele me empurrou na direção do carrinho de limonada.

Eu afundei em meus saltos. "Você quer ajudar? Fica longe de mim."

Ele empurrou um cacho para longe do meu rosto. "Amo o cabelo. Amo quando está fora de controle. É como ver um lado de você que precisa sair mais freqüentemente."

Eu alisei meu cabelo furiosamente. Assim que eu percebi que estava tentando me deixar mais apresentável para ele, eu disse, "Tenho que ir. A Alice está esperando." Uma pausa irritada. "Acho que te vejo na aula na segunda."

"Ande no Arcanjo comigo."

Eu estiquei meu pescoço, encarando-o. Gritos estridentes ecoaram enquanto os carros ressoavam nos trilhos.

"Duas pessoas por assento." Seu sorriso mudou para um sorriso malicioso vagaroso e ousado.

"Não." _De jeito nenhum. _

"Se continuar fugindo de mim, você nunca vai descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo."

Aquele comentário deveria ter feito eu correr. Mas não fez. Era quase como se o Edward soubesse exatamente o que dizer para atiçar a minha curiosidade. Exatamente o que dizer, exatamente no momento certo.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Só há uma maneira de descobrir."

"Não posso. Tenho medo de altura. Além do mais, a Alice está esperando." Só que, de repente, pensar em subir tão alto no ar não me assustava. Não mais. De um jeito absurdo, sabendo que eu estaria com o Alice me fez sentir segura.

"Se você der uma volta completa sem gritar, eu direi ao Treinador para mudar nossos assentos."

"Eu já tentei. Ele não cede."

"Eu posso ser mais, convincente que você."

Eu tomei seu comentário como insulto pessoal. "Eu não giro," eu disse. "Não por causa de parques de diversão." Não por sua causa.

No ritmo do Edward, eu caminhei até o final da linha levando para o Arcanjo. Um arrojo de gritos se levantou, então se dissipou, bem acima no céu noturno.

"Eu nunca te vi no Delphic antes," Edward disse.

"Você vem muito aqui?" Eu fiz uma nota mental para não fazer mais viagens de final de semana para o Delphic.

"Eu tenho um histórico com o local."

Nós fomos nos aproximando na linha a medida em que os carros se esvaziavam e um novo grupo de perseguidores de emoção embarcava no brinquedo.

"Deixe-me adivinhar," eu disse. "Você matou aula aqui ao invés de ir para a escola no ano passado."

Eu estava sendo sarcástica, mas Edward disse, "Responder isso significaria iluminar o meu passado. E eu gostaria de mantê-lo no escuro."

"Por quê? Qual o problema com o seu passado?"

"Eu acho que agora é uma boa hora para falar sobre isso. Meu passado pode assustá-la."

_Tarde demais_, eu pensei.

Ele deu um passo mais para perto e nossos braços se encontraram, uma conexão roçante que fez com que os pelos no meu braço se levantassem. "As coisas que eu tenho a confessar não são as coisas que você conta a sua petulante parceira de biologia," ele disse.

O vento frigido se envolveu ao meu redor, e quando eu o respirei, ele me encheu com gelo. Mas não se comparou com a gelidez que as palavras de Edward mandaram por mim.

Edward sacudiu seu queixo para a rampa. "Parece que é a nossa vez."

Eu empurrei o portão giratório. Na hora em que chegamos à plataforma de embarque, os únicos carros vazios eram os bem da frente e bem de trás da montanha-russa. Edward se dirigiu em direção do primeiro.

A construção da montanha-russa não inspirava confiança, remodelado ou não. Parecia ter mais de um século e era feito de madeira que tinha passado muito tempo exposto aos elementos desagradáveis do Maine. O desenho pintado nas laterais era ainda menos inspirador.

O carro que Edward tinha escolhido tinha um agrupamento de quatro desenhos. O primeiro representava uma aglomeração de demônios chifrudos arrancando as asas de um anjo gritando. O próximo desenho mostrava o anjo sem asas empoleirado em uma lápide, observando as crianças brincarem à distância. No terceiro desenho, o anjo sem asas estava perto de uma criança, entortando um dedo para uma pequena menina de olhos verdes. No desenho final, o anjo sem asas passava através do corpo da garota como um fantasma. Os olhos da garota estavam pretos, seu sorriso tinha sumido, e ela tinha brotado chifres como os demônios do primeiro desenho. Uma lua rachada estava pendurada sobre os desenhos.

Eu desviei meus olhos e assegurei a mim mesma que era o ar frigido que estava fazendo minhas pernas tremerem. Eu deslizei para o carro ao lado do Edward.

"Seu passado não me assustaria," eu disse, ajustando meu cinto de segurança no meu colo. "Acho que eu ficaria mais horrorizada do que tudo."

"Horrorizada," ele repetiu. O tom da sua voz me fez acreditar que ele tinha aceito a acusação. Estranho, já que o Edward nunca se degradava.

Os carros rolaram para trás, então se lançaram para frente. Não de um jeito suave, nós nos dirigimos para longe da plataforma, subindo colina acima uniformemente. O cheiro de suor, ferrugem, e água salgada soprando do mar encheu o ar. Edward sentava-se perto o bastante para ser cheirado. Eu capturei o traço mais leve de sabonete de menta espesso.

"Você está pálida," ele disse, inclinando-se para ser ouvido por sobre os trilhos estalando.

Eu me senti pálida, mas não admiti isso.

No cume da colina, houve um momento de hesitação. Eu conseguia enxergar por quilômetros, observando onde à região rural se misturava com o barulho dos subúrbios e gradualmente se tornava a grade dos lugares de Portland. O vento retinha-se, permitindo que o úmido assentasse na minha pele.

Sem querer, eu roubei uma olhada para o Edward. Eu encontrei um sentido de consolação em tê-lo ao meu lado. Então ele lançou um sorriso sarcástico.

"Assustado, Anjo?"

Eu apertei a barra de metal parafusada na frente do carro enquanto senti meu peso insinuar-se para frente. Uma risada trêmula escapou de mim.

Nosso carro voou demoniacamente rápido, meu cabelo chicoteando atrás de mim. Inclinando-se para a esquerda, então para a direita, nós tremíamos sobre os trilhos. Dentro, eu senti meus órgãos flutuarem e caírem em resposta ao passeio. Eu olhei para baixo, tentando me concentrar em algo que não estivesse se movendo.

Foi então que eu notei que meu cinto de segurança tinha se soltado.

Eu tentei gritar para o Edward, mas minha voz foi engolida pelo movimento do ar. Eu senti meu estômago ficar oco, e eu soltei a barra de metal com uma mão, tentando colocar o cinto de segurança ao redor da minha cintura com a outra. O carro se lançou para a esquerda. Eu bati de ombros com o Edward, pressionando contra ele tão arduamente que doía. O carro levantou vôo, e eu senti se levantar dos trilhos, não totalmente fixo neles.

Nós estávamos submergindo. As luzes piscando nos trilhos me cegavam; eu não conseguia ver pra que lado o trilho se virava no final do mergulho.

Era tarde demais. O carro inclinou-se para a direita. Eu senti uma onda de pânico, e então aconteceu. Meu ombro esquerdo bateu contra a porta do carro. Ela se abriu, e eu fui arrancada do carro enquanto a montanha-russa acelerava sem mim. Eu rolei para os trilhos e lutei por algo para me ancorar. Minhas mãos

não achavam nada, e eu desabei sobre a beirada, mergulhando diretamente para baixo pelo ar negro. O chão se acelerou até mim, e eu abri minha boca para gritar.

Quando dei por mim, o passeio acabou repentinamente na plataforma de desembarque.

Meus braços doíam de tão apertado que Edward me segurava. "Agora, isso é o que eu chamo de grito," ele disse, sorrindo ironicamente para mim.

Estupefata, eu o observei colocar uma mão sobre sua orelha como se o meu grito ainda ecoasse lá. Nenhum pouco certo do que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu encarei o lugar em seu braço onde as minhas unhas tinham deixado semi-círculos tatuados em sua pele. Então os meus olhos se moveram para o meu cinto de segurança. Estava preso ao redor da minha cintura.

"Meu cinto de segurança...," eu comecei. "Eu achei –"

"Achou o quê?" Edward perguntou, soando genuinamente interessado.

"Eu achei... eu voei para fora do carro. Eu literalmente achei... que eu ia morrer."

"Eu acho que esse é o objetivo."

Nas minhas laterais, meus braços tremeram. Meus joelhos cambaleavam ligeiramente sob o peso do meu corpo.

"Acho que estamos presos como parceiros," disse Edward. Eu suspeitei de um leve grau de vitória em sua voz. Eu estava espantada demais para discutir.

"O Arcanjo," eu murmurei, olhando por sobre o meu ombro para o passeio, que tinha começado sua próxima ascendência.

"Significa um anjo de alto nível." Havia uma presunção definitiva em sua voz. "Quanto mais alto, mais dura é a queda."

Eu comecei a abrir a minha boca, querendo dizer novamente como eu tinha certeza que tinha deixado o carro só um momento e que forças além da minha habilidade de explicar tinham me posto de volta em segurança atrás do meu cinto de segurança. Ao invés, eu disse, "Eu acho que sou uma garota mais do tipo anjo da guarda."

Edward sorriu afetadamente de novo. Me guiando pelo caminho, ele disse, "Te levarei de volta para a Arcada."


End file.
